You May Want to be Cautious
by forget-your-woes
Summary: Laura's first mission was to fight in the Chitauri attack, but she never came into contact with Loki. When Loki escapes from prison, he returns back to Midgard for revenge. When he meets Laura, can she change everything or will it makes things worse? Or is there a bigger threat to be worrying about? Set about a week after the Avengers. Changed rating to T for language. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone. Forget-your-woes here. This is my first story, so just a few things before we get started:**

**This is a Loki/OC fanfic. Characters may be a bit OOC, but I'll try my best to make them in character. The story will be based on the movies, not the comics, as I know much more about the movies than the comics. The story takes place about a week after the Chitauri attack. The story is rated T as of now, but the language may get a little explicit. The setting is Manhattan, and considering I know close to nothing about the city, the addresses and things like that will be completely made up and may not make sense if you live in the , I do not own Marvel, The Avengers, or anything of that matter. I only own my OCs.**

**That's really all I have to say right now. Without further ado, here is "You May Want to be Cautious".**

* * *

The second Laura woke up in her Manhattan apartment, she immediately regretted it. Her head was throbbing and the sunlight coming through the balcony felt like rays of fire burning into her eyes. She knew exactly why she felt this way. The night before her best friend, Gwen, had come over for a movie night. To Laura and Gwen, movie nights consisted of watching maybe two movies and then ending up drinking way too much and barely remembering anything after the half of the second movie. Laura had to admit, as much as she did like having their "movie nights" it wasn't really the best thing for her because of her… abilities. You see, she was almost like a woman version of Captain America, but not quite. She had the superhuman strength but she had a few more extras like speed, senses, and she was almost a genius. The only two differences between her and Cap was that she hadn't gotten transformed the way he did, and she wasn't frozen for years. Either way, she still liked their "movie nights".

They weren't alcoholics and they only did this, maybe once every couple of months. Or after a hard breakup, which was the case with Gwen. She had knocked on Laura's door at about 11:00 pm, sobbing her eyes out.

"Oh my god Gwen! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Laura had asked frantically. She had known Gwen since kindergarten and she was like a sister to her. She would kick any ones ass for her.

"It's Aaron! I walked into OUR apartment and found him with some other whore!" She screamed while barging into the apartment. Laura didn't care, Gwen would let her do the same.

"And the wretched whore looked at me, then at him and asked him who the ugly slut was!" Gwen said as more tears came down her face.

"Are you kidding me right now? Really? You? A slut?" Laura asked, getting angry. Gwen was one of the sweetest girls she had ever met. She was far from a slut.

"Yep. Not even kidding. And you should have seen the look on Aaron's face though, it was priceless." Gwen said, starting to get more control. She was starting to sound more like Gwen.

Gwen, when she wasn't in this state, was witty and she could be very funny. She was also sweet and very well-mannered. Gwen had shoulder length blonde hair that she usually wore straight or in a bun, and she always wore her glasses opposed to her contacts. Her wardrobe consisted of a lot of pastel colors and she dressed sweetly, like a nice young girl. Laura had always wondered how they got along so well, but she figured the expression "opposites attract" fit well in their friendship, even their looks.

Laura was mischievous and was not afraid to speak her mind. She was confident, brave, and she didn't fear things. The only thing that could haunt her was her past. Laura had long to medium hair that was darker brown. She always wore it in a sleek high pony, or she would lightly curl it. She always dressed like she had something important to do when she wasn't going to be lounging around the house. Gwen always told her that one day she would meet someone just like her and they would either hit it off or rip each other throats out. Laura had always brushed that comment off. Although, she had wanted to meet a guy who was like her just to see what would actually happen.

"Well, I suggest one of our famous movie nights," Laura said smirking, trying to get Gwen's mind off of Aaron.

"Exactly what I came for," Gwen said, heading over to the wine cabinet and grabbing two bottles of wine.

While Gwen got the drinks, Laura got the movies. Laura was also a movie freak, and she had so many DVD's it was like her own personal DVD library. She decided that they would go horror, and chose Scream and Friday the 13th, the originals.

When she got back to the living area, Gwen had already opened one bottle and was sipping right from the bottle.

After Laura got the first movie started, the night had begun.

"You know, I think Randy could be on to something. You know the rules of horror movies?" Gwen said thoughtfully.

"I agree. I mean, at least if you were in a movie. Out in the real world a crazy fucking lunatic is going to kill whoever he wants." Laura said. It was probably true, since there were so many crazies in the world now. She began to wonder about the attack about a week ago. She had helped fight against the leader of the Chitauri, Loki. Laura was a new addition to the Avengers and it had been her first real mission. She never got the chance to actually talk to Loki, and quite frankly she didn't want to. Her apartment had had a few windows broken in and there were so many things that had been knocked over in her apartment. She never really took inventory to see if anything was gone, but she was sure nothing was gone.

"Well I suppose so…" Gwen said pulling Laura out of her thoughts.

After that, Laura didn't remember much because she downed the rest of her wine and she was gone.

* * *

**Okay so there's the first chapter! Review if you would like (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, Chapter Two!

I own nothing other than my OCs.

I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to go out to the living room to see hell Gwen and I rose last night. Of course, I knew I had to face reality, and I had to make sure Gwen was alright. Let's just say… Gwen doesn't hold her liquor as well as I do.

I stood up slowly and as soon as I was standing up straight I felt like I was being whacked on the head with a crowbar repeatedly. Why had I been so fucking stupid last night? I have a meeting at noon, and there is no way I'll be able to sit through that. Fury said we had to go over the damages that had been made during the attack.

I stumbled to my bathroom to see if I had anything to take for this killer headache. I didn't even bother to look at my reflection since I knew I probably looked like hell. Once I found some Motrin, I immediately took it. I would do anything to get rid of this headache. I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was only 8:00 in the morning. Well, maybe I can try to get rid of this headache and make myself look presentable by noon.

I knew that I had to check on Gwen soon, because she would probably be waking up soon and she would have no idea where the hell she was or what she did last night, but I had to shower first. I turned on the shower trying to get it to be the right temperature. I hate when it's too hot or too cold.

Once I got it just right, I jumped in and tried to think of what we did last night. I knew it was no use, but I might as well try.

The last thing I remember was Gwen talking about Randy and the horror movie rules and then I remember chugging my wine bottle down to the last drop. That was probably not a very good idea, but I just wanted to make Gwen feel better.

Oh god, Gwen. Aaron cheated on her in their own apartment. God, she was going to be a wreck. Maybe I'll have to have a little chat with Aaron. Seriously, how could he such a douchebag? Gwen's one of the nicest girls he would ever get to be with.

Once I finished up my shower, my headache had died down a bit, but it was still there. Oh well, it would have to do.

I wrapped a warm towel around my body. Damn, when did it get so cold in here? And when did I get the strange feeling I was being watched? It was probably just this hangover.

The mirror was all foggy so I still couldn't see my reflection. Why did I feel like I would look different? Or that there would be something wrong with my face?

I wiped off the mirror and found that I was just being paranoid and there was nothing wrong with my appearance. I let out a sigh of relief. If something had happened to my face, no one at SHIELD would take me seriously. I was still working on making a name for myself so I wasn't the "new kid". I hated that nick name. Hated it. Tony Stark had sort of started it and he called me "New Kid" the most. Then it kind of just became my nickname. Not my "superhero" nickname though, thankfully. My superhero name was simply Fierce. I hadn't come up with it, I couldn't think of anything. So instead, I let Fury pick one for me. He knew me for my brave and well… fierce personality, so he came up with Fierce. It did stick though.

I decided to change into a different pair of pajamas and went to go see if Gwen was alright.

When I walked out to the living room, I wasn't all that shocked. My side table, which thankfully didn't have anything breakable on it, was tipped over, a chair was knocked on its side, and there were various things scattered around the living room. Finally my eyes lead to the couch where I saw Gwen sprawled out so her arms were over her head and her legs were going over the sides of the couch. She honestly looked like she had walked through a tornado. I was about shake her awake when I read the ringtone of my cell going off in my bedroom. I ran to go get it before it woke her up, I wanted to see her reaction when she did.

When I got to the phone which was under a chair in the corner of my room, I read who was calling.

Tony. Oh, how wonderful.

"Hello Tony, to what to I have the absolute honor of being called by the fantastic Iron Man at such an early hour?" I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Laura. Very. Meetings been changed from noon to 9:30. I guess it's some sort of urgent news thing," Tony said sounding not so enthusiastic about it.

"Let me guess: The doing of the great Nick Fury? Am I right?" I said poking fun at the Director. As much as Tony might get on my nerves, and I him, we did get along fairly well when we weren't bickering or making fun of each other.

"Yes, indeed. But I wouldn't push his buttons today kid, I guess this thing is 'important and dangerous'" He said obviously putting quotes around important and dangerous.

"Great, just what I need with this awesome hangover. I'll be at headquarters in fifteen," I said, but almost immediately regretting telling Tony, of all the people, that I had this major hangover.

"Oh has the little Newbie been out partying all night? Hmmm?" Tony urged.

"Oh yeah, you know it Stark. See ya in fifteen Tony," I said while hanging up.

Well great. Its 8:55 now, and it'll only take me like ten minutes to get ready, then I'll wake Gwen up, and I'll leave. I should be there by 9:20.

After I had gotten ready by putting my hair up in its signature high pony, and wearing a simple skirt and sleeveless blouse, I went to go wake up Gwen. This would be the real challenge.  
"Gwenny! Time to wake up!" I sung in a singsong voice.

I could hear her mumble and groan something but it was inaudible.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Oh hush, let me sleep!" Gwen groaned.

"Well I have a meeting right now, but you can stay here and sleep as much as you want, but don't complain to me when you screw up your sleeping schedule. I'll be back later, don't make any more of a mess Gwenith," I said, using her real name. She hated it, but she thought it was funny when I used it.

I exited the apartment and went out to go flag down a cab.

When one finally pulled up, I was thankful, because I was right on time.

"22nd Street, try to hurry if you don't mind," I said to the driver. I didn't want to make Fury angry today, whatever this was about it seemed urgent.

I hadn't noticed the driver staring at me through the mirror while driving until I noticed his big, beautiful green eyes. I had never seen such beautiful eyes in my whole life. They almost looked… not human. Then I noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a nice suit, rather than the clothes normal cab drivers would wear.

What was with this guy? Why is he staring? Maybe he wasn't and I was just being superstitious. But he looked oddly familiar. His raven black hair was slicked back away from his face and it contrasted against his pale skin.

But his eyes. Those bright green eyes. They were… haunting.

"Can I help you?" I asked him while I got a glance of him looking at me. I have to admit I did say it a bit rudely, but it was strange.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you look familiar." He said, still looking at me. He had an accent that was almost like a British accent mixed with… something else.

"I can assure you, we have never met before," I said, but I couldn't help think we had. I was good with faces, and I would not forget someone who looked like that. I wouldn't forget those eyes.

We didn't talk the rest of the way, and within five minutes we had pulled up to SHIELD headquarters. It was strange how he had pulled up right where I was going. It didn't really matter though, I just needed to get in there before Fury bit my head off. I threw the money that I owed his to him and walked up to the doors of SHIELD. I glanced one more time to the guy, to see that he was still staring at me.

Strange. I shrugged it off though. When I got to the Avengers wing of the building, it was chaos. There were people running around to different computers, and there were a lot of different beeping noises. I still wasn't used to everything yet. I had only been here for about three weeks. I walked towards the conference building to see Clint and Bruce walking in at the same time I did. At least I was on time.

Fury walked in shortly after we all did and started to get the projection screen set up. There was a strange thickness in the air. This really was something serious.

When Fury was ready, he walked to the front of the table we were all sitting at. Tony, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Steve, and myself, all turned our attention to him.

"So… we have some news. Terrible news. News that may result in another war." Fury said sounding grave. "We have found out that Loki, the same menace who set the Chitauri out, has escaped from his prison." Fury said. I had never actually seen Loki strangely. I was called in on such short notice and I had to leave on such short notice that I never got the chance to see him. I was told to suit up and fight. So that's what I did.

But when Fury pulled up the picture of Loki on the projection screen I nearly yelped. The picture matched the same person I had just encountered in the cab.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really have nothing to say here other than thank you to those of you who followed, favorite, and reviewed! It's my motivation, so thank you! **

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Well… now here's chapter three! **

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was that really _the _Loki? The person who was in the cab couldn't have been a lookalike. Nobody would look exactly like that. There was no way.

I guess I must have looked pretty tense because I felt the whole room looking right at me.

"Hey Kiddo, you alright?" Clint asked me. He was seated right beside me with Tony on my other side.

"No I'm not… That guy, Loki, um… I think I just saw him?" I tried to explain. "Unless there's some Loki lookalike out there."

Fury was looking at me with his eyebrows raised, while everyone else was looking at me in disbelief.

"Are you sure he looked like this?" Fury said while pointing to Loki's picture. I was sure it was him.

"He looked exactly like that! But why would he be acting as a cab driver and why would specifically pick _me _up? We've never even met; I wasn't there to see him during the battle," I questioned. If he wanted to get revenge then wouldn't he have made his move then? I was starting to get worked up over this.

"Loki's mind works in many strange ways. If it was him, he was probably choosing you because he knows you didn't know what he looked like. He may have seen you in combat without noticing it," Thor said to me. I felt bad for Thor, Loki was his brother and he had to sit back and watch him do all of this. I nodded in slight agreement. It still seemed strange how he didn't say anything. But he had acted very strange.

"Are you sure that hangover of yours isn't getting to you? Hmm?" Tony urged with a smirk. I glared back at him. I was doing pretty well with my hangover, in fact I didn't even notice it now with everything about Loki.

"You're hung over? Way to go kid!" Clint said while raising his hand for a high five. I chuckled a bit and high fived him, even though I knew Fury was probably going to give me hell for this. Clint was a good friend; we can joke around with each other and not worry about the other one taking something too seriously. Actually come to think of it, I get along pretty well with all of the Avengers.

Clint was my friend. Tony and I were kind of like siblings because we would "fight" but at the end of the day we're friends as well. Bruce and I talked every now and then, and when we did we got along wonderfully. Steve and I were great friends because he's such a gentleman, we essentially had the same abilities, and he didn't call me "Newbie" or any of my other nicknames. We were also unofficial partners when it came to fighting because we got along to well. Thor and I got along, but he annoyed me sometimes. Lastly, Natasha and I haven't really talked, but we didn't have anything against each other.

Oh and there's Fury. I mean he's the Director, so it's not like we're enemies but it's not like we're best friends.

"Well, now knowing that you aren't in the best state of mind right now, maybe it wasn't Loki you saw," Fury said annoyed. I felt fine though, I knew it was Loki.

"No sir, I know what I saw. The hangover isn't so bad that it would mess with my vision." I said trying to convince him.

He gave me a look that looked like he was trying to analyze whether or not to believe my word.

"Trust me, I know it was him. Why else would he have been acting so strange? Nobody on Earth would look _exactly _like him," I tried again to make him believe me.

"Alright, alright. I believe you. So you said he was wearing a suit? Anything else specific about him?" Fury asked me.

"Well his eyes… but you all know that. Other than that, no nothing stood out I guess."

Fury then wrote down what I had said and went on to explain the dangers of Loki, like how he's the God of Mischief, how he can use mind control, how he can shape shift so there are multiple Lokis, and how he can be very manipulative. He also went on to explain how before he was imprisoned he had the Chitauri, and he could very well put together another army. I remember fighting the Chitauri. What I remember the most about them though, was that there were thousands of them and it was like there was an unlimited supply of them. And they were reckless. So many people had property damage and there were a lot of people who had been harmed because of them. I have to admit, they were extremely hard to fight since there were so many of them. But we're the Avengers and we can fight anything, even crazed power hungry Asgardian princes with armies.

Nick rambled on for a while about Loki. Nothing really stood out, except for when he told us what his theories were for returning.

"Since he didn't succeed in his intentions last time, I have reason to believe that he may be here for revenge upon us, world-domination again, or- "He said pausing to look at me, "Possibly even a kidnapping of one of us. If he kidnapped an Avenger, he could use it against us," Fury explained never taking his eye off of me.

When he said that, I felt icy cold. Kidnapping? And Fury was obviously implying me? What if he did kidnap me? What on Earth would he plan to do to me? I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I was getting to paranoid about this. Loki wouldn't want anything to do with the new girl on the Avengers. Right?

I guess we'll find out, won't we?

After Nick was done he dismissed us for the day and said he would let us know if anything else turned up. Everyone rushed out of the room to get back to whatever they were doing before. I was a bit slower because my mind was swimming with so many thoughts of Loki and if he was planning to actually abduct me.

"Be careful out there. We wouldn't want one of our Avengers to be kidnapped. Especially when there is a villain out there seeking revenge," I heard Fury say as I got up to leave.

"Don't worry about me, Nicky. I'm a big girl…" I assured him, though I wasn't so sure if I was exactly safe with all of this.

As I walked out of the building I got a sudden fear of Loki being in another cab. I didn't want to get into a cab, but my apartment was at least five miles away. Great.

"If you want to ma'am, I can give you a ride back to your apartment. I don't have any plans today so I've got time," I heard Steve say from behind me. "We wouldn't want you to get into a cab with the enemy."

"Steve, you're a live-saver. And I thought I told you to call me Laura from now on since we're friends. Are you sure that it's alright? My apartments all the way on 3rd street," I asked him.

"It's not a problem, don't worry about it." He said while smiling.

"Thank you so much, really it means a lot," I thanked him. Really, this was such a live-saver. I followed Steve to his motorcycle as he tossed me a helmet. It was a bit big, but it still fit alright. After he got on, I swung my leg over and held onto him.

"You seem to know what you're doing. I assume you've been on a motorcycle before so I don't have to go over the basics?" He smiled while he was talking.

I giggled, "Yeah, I've got a general idea."

"Just make sure you hold on tight," He said while starting up the engine.

"Don't worry about me, just make sure we don't get wrapped around a telephone pole," I said while chuckling.

"No need to fear there, Laura, I'll get you there safe and sound," He really was one of the most well-mannered men that I knew.

I wasn't worried about Steve's driving though, I've seen him drive before and he really had control over what he was doing. Plus, I really trusted Steve. I knew I could because he was so genuine.

"You said 3rd street, correct?" He asked while navigating through traffic.

"Indeed, my apartments near the middle part of the street." I said to him, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Alrighty then," He said as we took a dangerously sharp turn that made the motorcycle dip slightly. I tightened my grip around Steve, I mean come on, it was a very sharp turn.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you there." He said while laughing.

"Me? Scared? You wish you could scare me, Cap" I said smirking, but it got wiped off my face as he made his motorcycle go into a squiggle line. I gasped and tightened my grip even more.

"Oh and what was that about not being able to make you scared?" Steve said while chuckling.

"Oh shush, that was scary!" I said playfully.

"Not as scary as this," He said while speeding up and popping a wheelie. He could feel my tense up and started to laugh again.

"Damnit Steve, stop that!" I said while giggling. Even though he wasn't up to date with the world quite yet, Steve was actually pretty funny and was good company.

Within five minutes we pulled up to my apartment. That's when I remembered Gwen, who was probably either still passed out, getting terribly sick, or trying to figure out how to get home.

"I would invite you in, but my friend, Gwen, and I got pretty hammered last night, and she would probably kill me if she met you that way…" I explained to him. Gwen really would bite my head off. She's always wanted to meet Steve because I've told her about how sweet he is.

"Hammered?" He asked clueless. I didn't mind him asking these types of questions, you can't blame him for not being around for so many years.

"Drunk, Smashed, Hammered, all one in the same," I explained.

"Oh that's right, you have the hangover. Gosh, you don't look like you're over 21. How old are you exactly?"

"I get that all the time. I know, I look like I'm merely 18 or something. But I'm actually 24," I told him. I always got carded when I was buying beer or at clubs. I really did look pretty young.

"Alright, well take care of yourself. And tell your friend that I'd love to meet her sometime. I'll see you tomorrow at work Miss Alcoholic." He said playfully.

"Hey, hey, I'm no alcoholic. You wanna see an alcoholic, go see Stark," I said giggling. "See you tomorrow, Stevie," I smiled as he drove off.

I was about to go inside of the building but I was stopped by a haunting voice.

"You may want to be cautious," the voice said, "You never know who's near."

And now it was right behind me.

I turned around slowly, only to be met by a pair of green eyes that were only inches away from mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there everyone. Loki's finally here :D He'll be in the story a lot more now, so that's always good. Also, there's a dream sequence in this chapter and it may get graphic. This story will have many dream sequences in this story of that sort, so just proceed with caution.**

**Also, I don't own Marvel, The Avengers, or anything of that matter. I only own my OC's**

**Here's chapter four!**

* * *

"Loki," I said, my voice low and angry. I glared at him.

"Yes dear?" He replied while smirking.

"Look, I don't like games. Especially this little game you're playing," I snapped at him.

"What game?" So he was going to play stupid.

"Oh you know, the game where I'm getting stalked by some fucked up, power hungry, ex-prince. Sound familiar?" I spat at him.

"Now, now, there's no need to use that kind of language, is there?" Something about that smirk he had on his face made me want to punch his face in.

"Yes, actually there is. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now. Maybe you'll even get the hell off of my back," I snarled as I walked past him towards the door to the building.

"Oh, I don't think this will be our last encounter. I find you very... enticing," he said, his voice getting quieter as he spoke. I whipped around to say something back, because that was a bit strange. But when I turned around, I was staring at the empty road.

I looked around for where he went, but there was no sign of him. Then I heard chuckling, but it wasn't coming from anywhere. I also felt extremely cold, and I felt like I was being watched again. Just like this morning in the bathroom...

Oh god! Loki was there this morning. While I was showering!

I felt violated, intruded, and pissed off. Why the fuck was he stalking me? I needed answers.

I tried to shake off the feeling of being watched and I pulled my jacket tighter around my body to try to get rid of the cold feeling. I took one last look around, turned and stormed off to my building. Loki also knew where I lived. What was he going to do now? Watch me sleep? He was not only pissing me off now, but also freaking me out.

When I got to my apartment, the cold feeling had gone away but I still felt like I was being watched. Now it was probably just me being paranoid.

"Gwenny, I'm home!" I called out to the living room while taking off my shoes and jacket.

"Well finally! I've been waiting here for hours. Where did you go?" She asked. Obviously she hadn't heard me when I told her this morning.

"I told you this morning when I tried to wake you up that I had a meeting," I said as I walked to the living room. Gwen must have been bored, because everything was picked up back how it should be. "Thanks for cleaning up for me though."

"I had nothing else to do, so don't mention it. How was the meeting?" She asked. I wasn't really sure what I could tell her. Then again, I knew she wouldn't tell anyone anything. But I didn't want her to worry about the whole Loki situation.

"Ah, it was fine. I got a ride home from a certain Captain that you always ask me about though," I said while smirking. I knew she would go insane over that.

"No way, Captain America drove you home? Oh my god! That's so sweet," She nearly squealed. "You two would make a cute couple you know?" She urged.

"Gwen, I've told you this before. Steve is the best friend that I've got there; I will not go out with him, that's just weird," I told her. "But he did say he would love to meet you. I was going to invite him up to meet you now, but I figured you would kill me if you met him while you're extremely hung over." I told her. I could guarantee you she was ten times worse than me.

"You're right, I would have killed you. Although I know you can take me," She said giggling.

"Indeed I can," I chuckled. I still was thinking about Loki though. I couldn't be sure if he was watching us or me, or whatever.

"Are you alright there? You look like you've seen a ghost." Gwen asked me. She was like the motherly friend everyone has. I'm glad that I have her as a friend, she was like a second mother.

"Not a ghost, something worse than a ghost…" I mumbled not sure if I should tell her about Loki. It's not that I don't trust her, I just don't want to scare her.

"Oh? And what's that?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about me, I can take care of it. So are you going to be staying for a few nights? I mean, I wouldn't want to go back to the apartment with Aaron there," I asked her. I was actually hoping she said she would. I mean, if Loki ended up showing up or something I would have her there. I doubted he would show up with her around though.

"If it's not too much to ask for, then I would really appreciate it," She asked. She knew I would say yes though. She's like my sister, of course I would let her stay for however long she wanted to. I actually liked it better with her around. It wasn't so lonely.

"Gwen, you know you can stay here whenever you want. Hell, I should probably get you your own key so you can just drop by whenever you want. Seriously, I think I'll do that," I said to her while assuring her it was fine for her to stay. "If you want we can go your apartment now so you can get some clothes and whatever else you'll need."

"Yeah, let's do that. Might as well get it over with now, I mean I don't want to spend another minute with that douchebag Aaron, anyway. I'll probably kick him out soon, I mean I'm the one that actually bought the apartment and he moved in, so it's mine." She explained. I hoped Aaron wasn't there right now. I didn't want to punch anyone today.

After we got ready to go get Gwen's things and we got down to the street to get a cab, I prayed that the cab driver wouldn't be Loki. If it was, I would just have to ignore him. Surprisingly Gwen was able to get a cab very quickly. Unfortunately, on my street, it was extremely hard to get a cab.

"Well that was easy…" Gwen mumbled as she got into the cab first, and I slid in after her. I didn't want to look at the cab driver, because I was scared that green eyes would meet mine.

"10th street, please," Gwen said nicely.

"Got it," The cab driver said. It wasn't until I heard him speak that I looked at him, because his voice was low and it almost sounded distorted. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw he looked like a normal cab driver, and he wasn't staring at either of us.

After we paid the driver what we owed him, we headed up to get Gwen's things. I wasn't sure how long she was going to stay, but it didn't matter to me.

"So how long do you want to stay? You know I love your company so you can stay for however long you want," I told her while she went around her apartment grabbing different articles of clothing and other things she would need.

"I don't really know, maybe like five or six days? If that's too long then I can shorten it," Gwen said. She always worried about being a burden on people.

"GWEN. How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't a burden to me, and I actually _enjoy _having you there for company?" I said to her while laughing.

"I know, I know, I know, you know how I am though, I always make sure my awesome presence is wanted," She said while finishing up getting her belongings together. "Alright I think I'm all set, let's head out before the asshole shows his face again." She said heading to the door. It probably was a good idea. I didn't want to even see Aarons face.

When we got back to my apartment, I was pretty exhausted.

"Hey Gwen, would it be alright with you if I took a nap while you made yourself at home? I'm worn out." I said to her while yawning.

"Yeah, that's fine. I know where pretty much everything is anyway, it's not like I need a tour," She said while putting her bags down.

"Alrighty then. If I'm not up in like an hour, then please wake me up. Thanks Gwenny," I called out to her while I changed into sweatpants and a bed shirt.

After I got into my pajamas, I jumped into bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

_A chair? Why am I sitting, no strapped into a chair? Where am I? The room I was in was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything at all. The darkness was making me feel claustrophobic. I could hear dripping. Not like water, it was like whatever was dripping was thicker. Like… blood._

_That's when I realized my shirt, right below my right breast, was soaking wet in blood from what looked like a stab wound. I couldn't feel it though. I didn't understand. How did I get here? Where did this stab wound come from? I was pulled from my thoughts when what seemed to be a door, about ten feet away from me, slowly opened and someone stepped through and moved towards me._

_The door slammed shut and I was returned to darkness. But now there was another person in the room with me. Why weren't they saying anything? Who is it? Are they here to help me?_

"_You may want to be cautious, love…" The person said from across the room. As soon as they started to speak I knew exactly who it was. Loki. "You never know who's near…" He continued, repeating what he had said to me today. "Or who could be RIGHT behind you." He said, now right behind and his mouth right near my ear. His breath was cold, and it traveled down my neck and sent shivers down my spine._

_Before I could think a sharp and cold knife was at my throat. He held it there for a moment, as if deciding what to do next._

_He obviously figured out what to do because without a second thought he swiped the knife across my throat, cutting deeply which made my blood start to gush rapidly. I wanted to hold my throat to try and stop the bleeding, but my hands were tied to the chair. This was it. My last moments of living. Loki had won, he had killed me._

"_I told you to be cautious…" Was the last thing I heard._

"Laura! Laura, oh my god! Are you okay?" Gwen was shaking me awake. "Oh my god, what the hell were you dreaming about? You were screaming like you were being killed," Gwen said calming down but still sounding concerned.

"Not a dream. A nightmare… I'm alright Gwen, don't worry. It was just… a really bad nightmare." I said trying to calm her down.

"Alright… You scared me, I thought someone had broken in and was murdering you or something," She said while standing up and walking out of my room.

After she left, I let myself cry. I wasn't one to cry in front of people, even Gwen, it made me feel weak and powerless. I got up and went to my bathroom to splash some water in my face to get myself to snap out of it and to stop crying.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Red, puffy eyes, pale white face. I always looked like that when I cried.

Once I got a hold of myself, I left my bathroom and glanced out to see Gwen sleeping on the couch. I looked at my watch, which read 10 P.M. So much for only an hour of sleep. It's a good thing I didn't have anything planned today.

I tried to sleep again, but I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes, I would hear Loki repeating the things he said in my dream, or I would hear him chuckling. It was no use, I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

I decided to go sit on the balcony to try to calm down. Usually when I get worked up, I go sit on the balcony and just let my mind clear itself. I leaned on the balcony and just stared out at the different buildings, the traffic, and all of the different lights. I'm still getting used to it here, I've only been here for about two months, and the city life still amazed me. I've always wanted to live here in the city, even when I was a little kid, and I have to admit, I love it here. It was pure luck that Gwen and I both live in Manhattan and we both worked here. If she didn't, then I would basically be alone. But then again, I do have all of my teammates. Actually, even if Gwen wasn't here, I probably wouldn't be all that lonely because of the other Avengers. But I liked having someone who I've known my whole life here. It was comforting.

"You know, you scream extremely loud." I nearly jumped out of my skin when a voice pulled me from my thoughts.

* * *

**Okay there's chapter four! Review's make me happy(: Thank you all for reading, following, and favoriting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there everyone. Here's chapter four. I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

"What the fuck Clint?" I nearly screamed. Why was Clint out here?

"Fury sent me. He's worried about your safety kid. Loki works in strange ways, the whole theory about him wanting to kidnap you might be true and we wouldn't want to have Miss Fiercy Fierce being taken away from us," Clint said smirking at the last statement.

"Miss Fiercy Fierce? Well that's a new one. And about the whole kidnapping thing, don't you think Loki would have made his move by now?"

"He's probably getting a read on you. Like information on your powers and your origins. Not many people know much about that actually, it's in your file which is confidential." Clint said.

"And why would you know that? Has the Birdy been looking for my backstory?" I questioned him. I didn't really want to talk about Loki right now. That was why I came out here; to get my mind off of him.

"Well... you can't blame me, you're the newbie, everyone wanted to know everything about you. The only things Fury would tell us was that you were powerful, needed training still, and that you were needed on the team. Everyone's still trying to figure you out you know, we have secret meetings about you behind your back," he said sarcastically at the last part.

"Really now, I'm that interesting? My backstory isn't much though, if you must know."

"Do tell," Clint said seeming interested.

"Well it's not much. My parents were normal, for the most part. My dad was a scientist and I guess at the time when my parents were um... conceiving me, he was working on something like the serum that made Cap the way he is. So one day they put together this drinkable serum type mixture and my father volunteered to be the guineapig. So he drank it, and for the most part it worked effectively, and the time my parents tried for me and it worked, it was after he had drank the serum. So basically to make things less complicated, the only thing that I got from my mom was her looks. I basically have the same strength, agility, and abilities as my father plus my senses are higher than the standard. Unfortunately though, when I was about ten, it seemed as though the serum sort of wore off of my dad and when it was fully out of his system he was too weak to function and he passed away. From then on out I focused on helping my mother rather than my powers. So then when I finally tried to use them again, SHIELD had found me, apparently saying that they had kept an eye on me since I was a child, and recruited me for the Avengers. Before I could start working with you guys I had to move out here and get slightly used to the area, and then I trained for about a month before things were official. Since I hadn't used my powers for years, I didn't have much of an idea of how to use them, and I'm still working on maintaining them. So now here I am, a part of the Avengers, living in Manhattan, and now maybe getting set up to be kidnapped. Sorry, that took me a bit longer than I thought it would," I finished up. When I had started talking about my father, I thought about how much help he would have been with helping me with my powers. Especially my strength, you wouldn't believe how many cabinets I've been through.

"No, it's fine. It's nice having company. Where is your mom now?" Clint asked. I didn't quite understand what was so interesting about me.

"Well she passed away from cancer about 7 years ago now." I told him. I had been alone for the most part during the past seven years, minus Gwen, and then when SHIELD contacted me. I missed her a lot sometimes, and I always wonder if she found dad or not. I just hoped she was alright. Ever since my father had passed away she wasn't the same and she was always sick.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I know what it's like to not have parents around." Clint said in a comforting tone. I must have looked like I was worrying or something.

"No, it's alright. I don't like getting pity from other people. Sure I miss them, but I'm alright." I said, realizing how tired I was getting. "How long did Fury sentence you out here for?" I asked.

"Until six tomorrow morning. I'm used to this type of thing though." He replied.

"I feel bad you have to watch out for me though…" I said. I meant it too, he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"Nah, don't worry about it. At least you're a friend rather than some random person. I've got your back either way though; I won't let Loki do what he did to me..." Clint said trailing off. Loki had compromised him when he made his first threat. Natasha had gotten him back thankfully, by hitting him in the head.

"Don't worry Clint; he won't do that to you or me, or anyone. I've got your back like you've got mine. We'll be alright," I said assuringly. I wouldn't let Loki hurt any of my teammates. Whether we liked it or not, we were a family.

"It's not me that I'm worried about. It's just... Loki hasn't really been this interested in one person. And don't even ask what he would want with you, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're strong, and one of the best additions to the team." Clint said. "And if you don't get in there and go to sleep soon you're going to be a walking zombie tomorrow." He added motioning to my bedroom.

"You're probably right..." I agreed. I really was extremely tired now.

"And if you end up screaming and flipping out in your sleep, I'll try and snap you out of it before your friend wakes up."

"Thanks Clint. If you need anything, just come in and wake me up or something," I said while standing up and heading to the door.

"Make sure you tell everyone about the nightmare and everything with Loki tomorrow at the meeting. Night kiddo," He said, reminding me.

"Already planned on it Chirpy," I said as I closed the door and jumped into bed. I turned towards the balcony to see Clint sitting on one of the rails looking around at the street below. It's a wonder how he can sit, perched like that for hours and not fall. No wonder they called him Hawkeye.

When I woke up, I looked over at the alarm clock which read 5:30 and knew that if I fell asleep I wouldn't wake up in time to get ready for my meeting.

I looked out to the balcony to see Clint, still perched up on the railing like he had been earlier. I wonder if he could actually function without sleep. Maybe I'll go make him some coffee.

When I got two cups of coffee ready, the time was fife forty five, and Clint was still out there. He took his orders very seriously; he would probably stay out there until six o'clock on the dot.

When I opened the door, he whipped his head around to see if there was any danger. I was surprised by how normal he looked. Usually if I don't get any sleep, I look like hell.

"Calm down there Katniss, just me. Brought you some coffee if you want some," I said extending one of the cups towards him.

"Sure, thanks. And you can never be too sure when there's a threat around," Clint said while taking a sip. "Why are you up so early?"

"I just figured if I fell back asleep I wouldn't wake up in time for the meeting. So here I am, talking to a bird, at nearly six in the morning," I said while looking at my coffee. If I didn't have coffee on a normal basis, I would probably crash.

"Well that's the best way to spend a morning, who doesn't want to talk to me?" Clint said while chuckling.

"Hey now, don't get too cocky. The best way to spend a morning is talking to me a drinking my amazing coffee," I said while taking another sip.

"Well I can't argue about the coffee thing. This stuff is fantastic" Clint complimented my coffee making skills. I had to admit, I was pretty skilled at making the perfect cup of coffee.

"Many years of practice, my friend. Many years of practice," I said while finishing my cup.

"Oh really, where did you get your training? Coffee College?" Clint joked while finishing his cup as well.

"Yep, I've got a master's degree and everything. You'd be surprised what they teach you there," I said while laughing.

"Maybe I should take classes there then. Hey I've got to go back to Headquarters and report back to Fury. I'll let him know that you plan on telling him yourself at the meeting," Clint said while handing me my cup back.

"Yeah, that's good. I'll see you at work Hawk."

"Um, is it alright if I leave through your apartment? I really don't feel like scaling the building right now." Clint said while getting off of the railing.

"That's fine, my friend Gwen is sleeping on the couch right now so just ignore her." I said while laughing. He didn't even have to ask, I thought he was going to leave that way anyway.

He followed me in through the balcony and I lead him out to the living room. Gwen was curled up on the couch, still sleeping.

"The doors right through that hallway," I said motioning to the door and walking to the kitchen to get more coffee. "If you want, I can make you some more coffee for the road."

"That'd be great, if it's not too much to ask for. I really think you make the best coffee I've ever had. Don't tell Tony I said that though, he thinks I love his coffee even though it tastes watered down." He said poking fun at Tony's coffee making. I had tried Tony's coffee before, and let me tell you, that stuff should not be consumed by any living thing. I cringed at the memory of Starks coffee while I made two more cups of coffee, and putting one into a travel cup. I handed Clint the travel cup and started drinking my own cup.

"Thanks Laura, I'll see you at work," Clint said heading to out the door.

At almost the exact moment I heard the door click, I felt cold and started to shiver. I could feel eyes on me again as well. What could I do? I didn't want to scare Gwen, but I wanted to know where he was. Loki was obviously here.

"Loki?" I whispered almost to myself. I was pressed up against my counter now. Why I was a bit jumpy about him being around, I didn't know.

"That's the name," I heard him say softly from somewhere across the room, "Don't wear it out." He said, now sounding like he was talking right into my left ear. I could almost hear that annoying smirk in his voice. I couldn't see him though. This must have been some sort of trick or something.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked getting irritated quickly. It was way too early for these stupid games. Suddenly he appeared right in front of me. I jumped slightly; my guard wasn't fully up since I was still tired. "You know, if you don't stop doing that, I will rip that idiotic smirk off your face before you can say 'mischief'" I threatened. Not the best comeback, but it was better than backing down.

"Oh, but I think it's quite fun spooking you. You seem especially jumpy this morning though," he said tilting his head slightly to the right, "I could have some fun with this."

Something about the way he said that last part made me feel very uncomfortable. What if he tried to ra- ... no, I'm not even going to think about that.

"Why don't you fuck off, Princess?" I snapped at him. I tried to move past him, but that's when I realized how tall he was compared to me. I was basically boxed in. When I tried to move past him again, he grabbed my arm with an icy cold grip. Well he was awfully cold, so that might explain the way I felt cold around him.

"You know, you should really learn how to hold that tongue of yours," he said while glaring down at me with irritation evident in his green eyes. He looked extremely intimidating now compared to how he looked when I had first encountered him. I wouldn't let him know that, but it was true.

We were extremely close now from when he grabbed my arm and basically pulled me to him. Our eyes were locked and I felt even colder than I had before.

I couldn't move, and I could barely think. Half of it was because I was afraid that he was going to kidnap me and torture me like in my dream, the other half was because I was lost in his eyes even though he was still glaring at me. I wouldn't let it show, I just kept my stone cold stare locked on him. I was good at hiding my emotions.

He held me there for a few more moments, never breaking his glare before he released his grip on my arm and tossed my arm back.

"Well what the hell was that all about," I half whispered. I looked at my arm where he had been gripping it, and sure enough, there was a handprint there which was already bruising over. "And thank you by the way for this, now I'll have to cover this up and if anyone sees it I'll have to-"

"Oh shut up about it already," he said putting his hand over the handprint and it seemed like he was focusing on that specific spot. After a few seconds it felt warm and numb at the same time. Then after a few more seconds he took his hand away.

I looked back down at my arm and to my surprise, the handprint was gone. Oh, that's right, Loki has magic. I have to remember that more.

"Um... thanks..." I thanked him. I know I shouldn't because he was the one who caused it, but I wouldn't have to cover it up now.

"It's better than hearing you complain about a stupid bruise," he said while sneering.

"Whatever," I said; looking over to the couch where Gwen was to make sure she hadn't gotten up yet. I had a feeling she wouldn't wake up for a while, but if she saw Loki, she would either get scared or try to tell me 'how gorgeous he was'. Gwen was always trying to get me to go out with guys, ever since we were in high school. "Follow me, if Gwen sees you she'll go bonkers," I said while finally walking past him towards my room. I glanced at Gwen before opening the door to make sure she was still asleep. She was, so I pushed the door open. I wasn't too keen on actually allowing Loki into my bedroom, let alone my apartment, but I wanted answers. And if I ended up getting kidnapped, then that's my own battle to fight.

I held the door open and motioned for him to go in. Once he stepped in, I took one more look at Gwen, and shut the door behind me.

I wasn't sure what I was going to ask, or what I was going to say, so I ended up pinching the bridge of my nose and pacing back and forth in front of my dresser. What should I ask first? I had so many questions.

"Alright... first, what was the nightmare about last night?" I questioned him. I really did want to know about that, because there was no way I dreamt that on my own.

"Nightmare? What nightmare?" Loki responded sounding truly confused. I was still pacing, not looking at him.

"Loki, don't even try to play stupid with me. The nightmare where you kidnapped me and slit my throat," I said getting right to the point. I stopped pacing and turned to glare at him. I wasn't up for the idiot game.

"I can manipulate dreams, yes, but I can assure you I didn't send you a nightmare last night." He said, and he actually looked and sounded like he was telling the truth.

"Wh- there's no way I dreamt that on my own though... my dreams are always foggy, but that was clear as day," I said remembering it. I remembered how I had felt, and what he had said... just thinking about it made me start to tear up since it had really startled me, so I whipped away from him so my back was turned to him.

"Are you... crying?" He asked, lightly. Why would he care? Ten minutes ago he could have killed me right then and there.

"No... I- I-..." I couldn't get the words out. The dream kept playing out in my mind, over and over and it was giving me a headache now. Why it made me so emotional, I don't know. But I needed to stop this. I had to block the emotions, and put them away. I sniffed and wiped away the few tears that had fallen from my eyes. "I'm fine." I said turning back around. He would probably know anyways, since you could always tell when I had been crying.

"You don't look fine..." he said obviously noticing my red and puffy eyes, and my pale white skin.

"Yeah, well I am..." I said trying to sound convincing, but the nightmare was still replaying in my head.

I willed myself not to cry in front of Loki. That would show weakness. I sat down on my bed and put my hands over my eyes. Why was the dream getting to me so badly? I don't understand, why did I have such an emotional connection with it?

"You aren't convincing at all, you know that right?" He told me rather than asking.

I had to get my act together. I looked weak, helpless, and vulnerable.

"Yeah I know. But really, I'm fine now." I told him. I didn't want to look at him; I still looked like hell from crying.

"Still not convinced, dear," he said so quietly I barely even heard him

"Look, I'm fine, okay? I just... that nightmare just has some sort of emotional connection with me in which I can't explain." I tried to get him to believe me. And so what if I wasn't necessarily fine? Why does he even care?

"Why do you think it gets you so... upset?" He asked me. I glanced up at my mirror and caught a glance at Loki. He was standing about three feet away from me, looking down at me and his eyes... did they actually look concerned?

"I have no idea. Maybe because it was so... real? I could feel everything that happened. Everything," I said cringing while I remembered the feeling of the knife at my throat. There were two other reasons why it got to me; one being there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't change it and I couldn't control it. Two; Loki. With the whole kidnapping theory and how everyone thought he was planning something with me... it was something that frightened me to my core. If he was planning to kidnap me, what would he even do with me? I didn't even want to ask him about it, because what if he revealed some sort or twisted plan for me?

"Are you sure that's all? You seem to be stressing yourself out over something," Loki asked me, stepping closer. I couldn't let myself look this weak in front of him anymore.

"I'm fine."

"Would you stop saying that?"

"But I-"

"No. Don't say you're fine when you look like... this," he said cutting me off and sitting next to me on my bed.

"I always look like this when I cry. I look a lot worse than I actually am," I said while standing up. I couldn't let him in. I couldn't trust him. I couldn't... could I? No. I can't even consider that. Right? No, no, no. I need to stop thinking these thoughts. Loki didn't really care about how I felt. Loki couldn't be trusted.

I started pacing again. I must have looked insane, but I didn't care. I needed to clear my head and figure out what I was going to do. And I still wanted answers from Loki.

"Why do you keep following me around?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I told you. You're very intriguing to me."

"No, I want a real reason," I stopped pacing and turned to look at him. "What are you planning?" I nearly whispered the last part.

"You really want to know? The real reason why I broke out, and came back?" He asked while standing up and walking towards me. He stopped when he was right in front of me, only inches away.

"Yes. The real reason. No lying, the real, _real_ reason." I said, now having to look up to him to talk to him.

He leaned down so his mouth was right at my ear.

"You're in grave danger," He whispered, "And I'm not the one who you should be worrying about. I came back to save you."

"Uh… what? Danger from what? Or who?" I paused, "Why would you want to 'save' me?"

"Laura? Are you awake?" Gwen called. Great timing Gwen, I was actually getting answers this time.

"Meet me on the balcony tonight at eight. Gwen will flip the fuck out if she sees you," I told him while moving away from him to the door. "And I still want answers."

"You should really work on your language, you swear an awful lot," He said while smirking before he vanished into thin air.

"Don't count on it, pal." I said while opening the door. Gwen was standing about seven feet away, with her hands on her hips and she had a suspicious look on her face.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Who was in there with you?" She questioned.

"Nobody? Why would you think someone was there with me?"

"I heard voices. A guy's voice and yours."

"Gwen, are you feeling alright? You heard voices?"

"Yes I'm feeling fine! I'm not crazy, I heard you talking to someone."

"Look, I can assure you I was alone in there. It was just me, myself, and I," I said trying to convince her.

"Look at me in the eyes and promise me you were alone." She demanded.

Fuck. She knows I can't lie to her when looking her in the eyes because if I was lying I would always get this stupid annoying smirk on my face. Maybe I could pull it off this time.

I walked up to her, looked and looked her in the eyes.

"I was in there-" And there it went. That damned smirk.

"I WAS SO RIGHT. WHO WAS WITH YOU?" She laughed while she figured out she was right.

"Not important Gwenny," I said walking past her to make her some coffee.

"Um, hello? Yes it is important! Are you keeping some sort of secret lover from me?" She pushed on.

"Oh my god Gwen. No, he's not my 'secret lover'. He's a pain in my ass if you really want to know," I laughed.

"Yeah right, if you didn't want him there you would have kicked him out the window," She knew me better than anybody, and she was right. But I had wanted answers from Loki. Plus, if I tried to 'kick him out the window' he probably would have pushed me out the balcony or something.

"I had to ask him some stuff, it's no big deal," I said while walking over and giving her the coffee and sitting down next to her.

"Right. That's what happened," She said smirking and raising her eyebrows while drinking.

"What do you think… MY GOD GWEN. No. That did not happen. God no," I said not realizing what she was implying at first.

"Right, sure. Whatever you say," She said still smirking.

"I don't need to deal with these accusations. You have a very dirty mind, Gwenny," I said while getting up to get ready.

"I just speak the truth. Where are you going?" She asked.

"Meeting at nine. It's eight now, so unless I want to get my head chopped, I better get ready now," I explained to her. I wished she would listen to me when I told her nothing happened. She would badger me about this non-stop.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you had meetings like every day."

"Yeah, it's not the best thing ever, but it's better than hearing you badger me all day," I said from my bedroom. "And for the record, you would have heard me if we had been doing what you think we did," I called out to her. Maybe she would believe me now. She didn't reply, so maybe she actually listened to me.

When I was finished getting ready, I walked back out to the living room to tell Gwen I would be back probably around noon.

"I'll be back around twelve. Don't cause too much trouble," I said to her while heading to the door.

"I'll hold down the fort. And if Loverboy shows up I'll tell him you'll be home at noon," She wasn't going to let this one go.

I groaned as I headed out the door and I could hear her laughing as I shut the door. I thought about how I was never going to live this down and how I was going to tell Fury and everyone else about what had happened since I had last saw them as I went down the elevator and out to the street.

When I got to the street, I started to actually wonder how I was going to tell them about what happened. I kept on thinking about it while I got a cab, and during the drive there, and up until the moment I walked into the conference room. I didn't know why I was so nervous about telling them, but I was.

It didn't matter, I had to tell them everything now. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, following, and favoriting:D Reviews are appreciated very much(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there everyone. I own nothing but my OCs. Here's chapter six.**

* * *

Everyone was already there except for Stark. Figures. He's late sometimes just to piss off Fury. I took my seat in between Clint and the empty seat. This was how we always sat at meetings. Right after I sat down Tony walked in and sat down in his seat. He reeked of alcohol. Another meeting with drunken Tony. This wasn't the first time Tony had been drunk during a meeting.

"Sorry about that Patchy, I had a small argument with Pep," He explained slurring slightly.

"Whatever Stark, just don't be a nuisance today. We have very important matters to discuss today," he said while looking at me. This was probably my sign to start to speak.

So I told about how I had seen him after Steve dropped me off, and about everything that happened this morning and how he said I was in danger. "I'm going to meet him again tonight and I'll get more information. Fury, if you're worried about my safety you can send Clint to keep watch. The only thing I request is that he keeps his distance so Loki can tell me what this so called 'danger' is. We can keep our ear pieces in so I can communicate with him if I need to," I finished off looking at Clint then to Fury.

"You are aware that Loki tried to rule the whole world, right?"

"Yes sir, but there was just... something in his voice that sounded like he was telling the truth," I told him.

"Loki is the God of Mischief; he's a master at-"

"I think we should go through with Lady Laura's plan. Although my brother is a master at lying, we might as well take a chance on him," Thor cut in. I almost forgot Thor and Loki were brothers. Well not really brothers, since Loki was adopted I guess. Either way, they were completely different.

"I agree. I mean, if I just set up a few roofs away then I can keep watch and talk to Laura if we need to. I wouldn't let him hurt her. Not that she would let him though," Clint said while smirking at me.

"You really think this is a good idea, Laura?" Fury asked me.

"I really do, Director. And Clint's right. There's no way he can hurt me," I said, slightly unsure of that last part. But then again, Clint wouldn't let him touch me.

"Alright. Barton, I was you four rooftops away, with an arrow ready at all times. You both keep your earpieces in at all times." Fury directed us. This went better than I had though

"Awwwwww I think Loki has a crush!" Tony slurred. I forgot about drunken Tony.

"Shut it Stark. It's not like that. You are just like my friend, Gwen," I sneered. Tony and I get along, but drunken Tony pissed me off.

"Oh, testy to aren't we? I'm just stating what sounds like the truth," He said.

I wasn't dealing with this right now. After a while you learn not to take Tony seriously after five drinks.

"Alright you two, quit the bickering. This meeting is dismissed, now go train." Fury said while standing up and walking out of the room

As I headed to the training room, I started to wonder about what danger Loki was talking about. Who or what was it? And why in the hell did he want to save me from it? Either way, I needed to train to be prepared for it. I decided to work on controlling my strength first, then work a bit on my senses, and finishing off training for the day with speed training.

My strength was my weakest point because I still couldn't control it very well. I would just pull or push or touch something to hard and it would break under my touch. It actually made me feel weak because there was nothing I could do to stop it sometimes.

I wasn't really sure on how to actually control it, but I had found out that lifting weights and punching things that were meant to be broken helped. So I decided to walk up to this metal wall which was there so you could punch it. It was replaced probably once every week.

Of course, you always had to use protection while in the training room or they wouldn't let you train, so I wrapped my hands and continued the wrap up to my wrists.

I decided to warm up first so I wouldn't pull any muscles. That would really throw me off. Usually when I got into it, it was like I was in my own little world. I usually got angry as well, so it was like I was taking my anger out on the wall. Nothing could communicate with me, because I would be too aggravated.

After a couple minutes of getting warmed up, I turned to the wall and just went at it. Each punch was leaving dents in the wall, and with each punch the momentum was gaining. I just kept punching and punching, getting angrier with every throw. I never really understood why I got so angry when I punched this wall, or anything really. I had tried to figure it out and I came to the conclusion that it was just because fighting in general made me angry.

After about ten minutes of punching and denting the wall, I finally threw one last punch that left a large dent in the wall. I hadn't realized that Clint was standing there with his mouth slightly opened.

"Yeah, Loki wouldn't be able to hurt you even if I wasn't there," He said while chuckling.

"He's a God. I'm just a girl who happens to have slightly stronger senses and strength. " I said while unwrapping my hands. I was still a bit angry from my punching session.

"Just a girl? Laura, look at that wall! You basically made it scrap metal! And SHIELD recruited you to be part of the _Avengers_. You aren't 'just a girl'." Clint said seriously now.

"He's right you know, you just need to control your abilities a bit more," Steve said coming up behind him.

"Exactly. If you weren't a freak like us, you wouldn't be here," Clint said smiling again.

"I guess it's just this whole thing about me being in 'grave danger' is freaking me out a bit. I mean, whoever this is must be powerful right?"

"But we can take whatever it is. And if Loki really does want to save you, then maybe he can help us," Steve said. That could be true. But could I convince Loki to help us with this? It was worth a shot.

"Even if that little fucker compromised my mind, yes, if he does help us it would be a huge advantage," Clint added.

"Don't worry I'll get answers tonight. By the way, be at your rooftop around 7:30. I told Loki to meet me on my balcony at eight," I said to Clint.

"Got it," He said while returning back to the shooting range. It was just me and Steve now.

"Just make sure you're careful around Loki, okay? I know that Clint will be there, and you have a pretty good punch, but he _is_ the God of Mischief. Don't fall for any tricks," Steve said to me, his big brother side showing.

"Steve, you're starting to sound like a big brother. Don't worry, I'll be fine," I assured him.

"Well you're like a little sister to me. Plus the whole team cares about you whether you know that or not."

"Trust me, I know. Did you know Fury sent Clint to watch after me all night last night? I know. And I care about all of you just like you care for me. But if I want to protect myself, I'm going to have to work on controlling my abilities," I said while walking over to the weight lifting station.

I picked out the heaviest weights without a sweat and started to lift them repeatedly. I liked lifting weights because I could think about things and let my mind wonder.

Why did Loki want to save me? I didn't even know him all that well. Hell, I barely knew anything about him. I knew he was adopted, and that's what really enraged him to attack Earth. I didn't really know why that got him so enraged though. I knew that Thor got under his skin for some reason. I knew he was the God of Mischief. Man, I've heard that at least a hundred times today. God of Mischief this, God of Mischief that. What else did I know about him? I knew that there was something about me that made him want to protect me for some reason. Wasn't he supposed to have some sort of grudge against me? None of it made sense. I didn't even know he knew who I was.

And what about this so called danger? Why was it targeting me? Did I know who it was? The only enemy that I actually knew of and that I was here for was Loki. What could this 'danger' do? Just thinking about it confused me.

I decided to stop weightlifting after a few more minutes and decided to skip sense training today and go straight to the track.

I didn't really feel like training anymore today, but I knew I had to try to improve my speed a bit. So I warmed up by running around the track a few times and then I would try to run as fast as I could. It wasn't really vigorous training, but better than nothing right?

After I had ran as fast as I could around the track about seven times I decided to call it quits for today. I didn't really want to go home to listen to Gwen ask me a million questions about what happened this morning with Loki. I decided to remind Clint to be there at 7:30 before I left for the day.

"Alright Hawk, I'm leaving for the day. Remember to be on a rooftop at 7:30 try to make yourself unseen or something. And let me know when you get there so I know the ear piece is working," We always had to keep our ear pieces in, but we didn't really have to keep them on all the time. Fury could turn them on from headquarters if he needed us.

"You don't have to remind me Miss Fierce," He said while shooting another arrow at the target. He hit it right in the center. When he said he never misses a target, he means it.

"Whatever, you're a guy. It's your nature to forget things easily." I said while walking away.

"That's a very hurtful insult! I'm telling Fury!" Clint whined sarcastically to me.

I just laughed as I walked out the door. The street looked crowded and busy when I stepped out onto the sidewalk. Wonderful, it was going to take me forever to get a cab.

When I had finally gotten home after a good fifteen minutes of trying to get a cab, it was almost one o'clock. Gwen was probably waiting for me since she got bored very easily when she was alone. I wouldn't be surprised if I got up there and she was passed out from boredom.

As the elevator stopped at my floor and I walked to my door I heard yelling.

"You are such an idiot! It's my apartment, it's in _my _name!" I heard Gwen yell.

"Oh my god, you bitch! I don't have anywhere else to go!" I heard Aaron yell back. Great, that douche was here. Well, I guess I'm getting a bit more punching practice today. Especially now since he just called Gwen a bitch.

"I don't care you can live in a box for all I care." Gwen said, still yelling, but quieter now. They weren't loud enough for the other apartments to hear, but I was right outside my door.

"You know what, fuck you Gwen!" Aaron spat back at her. That was it.

I threw open the door, walked right into the living room where Aaron and Gwen were. He was nearly standing over Gwen so I grabbed Aaron by the collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"And who the hell do you think you are? You incompetent asshole, you don't just walk in here, call my best friend a bitch, and tell her 'fuck you'!" I yelled at him.

"Who do you think _you_ are? You can't just come in here and pin me against the wall." He yelled while trying to get out of my grip.

"Oh, yes I can. I can do even more than just pin you up against a wall. I don't know if you know this, but this is _my _apartment and I make the rules around here," I hissed at him. After I said this he kicked me in my leg extremely hard. I didn't show him, but that really fucking hurt.

"You've done it now…" I said before punching him in the face. "Cheat on the sweetest girl in the whole world and try to kick her out of her apartment which she pays for? I don't think so!" I said punching him again. "You are such an idiot!" I screeched while pulling him off the wall and towards the door. I forced the door open and threw him out.

"And that, my friend, is why you don't screw with my best fucking friend." I said as he scrambled to him feet and pretty much ran down the hallway. He sure as hell wasn't expecting that.

I sighed and went back inside shutting the door behind me and kicking off my shoes.

"Damn! You can really kick ass!" Gwen said when I got back to her.

"Oh I know. He didn't even see that coming!" I said while laughing. I have to admit, that was pretty fun. Though I'm really not one to fight randomly.

"It was epic! Sorry he was here by the way. He kept on banging on the door and he wouldn't go away so when I answered it he just pushed himself in and wouldn't leave," She explained.

"Ah, I don't really care. That was actually kind of fun."

"I wish I could do that. He was scaring me," She said while sitting down on one of the chairs.

"How long was he here?" I asked walking over to the couch.

"Well he first knocked at about 12:30 but I didn't answer because I saw it was him, and then he went away and came back at about 12:45 and I opened the door at like 12:50 so only about ten minutes. Still, he was being such a jerk." She said.

"Well, no need to worry about that asshole anymore, I'll be glad to teach him another lesson if he comes back," I said while stretching out. I was actually very tired now, but it was probably just because I didn't sleep all that much the night before.

"I should bring you around with me wherever I go. Then you could beat up anyone who tries to screw with me!" Gwen joked.

"Oh yeah, and then you can bail me out of jail for assault and battery when someone calls the cops on me," I said while giggling. Whenever I got tired, I would giggle over everything.

"Oh boy, I know that giggle. Someone's tired."

"Well duh, I kept waking up last night," I said while giggling a little bit.

"Yeah by the way, what the hell did you have a nightmare about last night? You really scared me." Gwen asked.

"Oh Gwenny, you're like my mom." I giggled before getting serious. "But if you really must know, it was just about someone kind of… um, kidnapping me and uh, killing me…" I knew she would freak out over this.

"It was _just _about someone killing you? That's not something that makes people scream and flail around while they're sleeping," Gwen said sounding concerned.

"It was just really vivid. Don't worry about it Gwen, it was just really scary," I said trying to get her to not worry about me. I felt bad when she worried about me.

"Alright…" She said not sounding convinced. She was very stubborn sometimes.

"Gwen, I'm serious. I'm alright. You don't have to worry about me," I tried again.

"It just really scared me because I seriously thought someone had broken in and was murdering you," She said while cringing most likely remembering. I felt bad that I scared her so badly.

"I'm sorry Gwenny. If it happens again then just… I don't know try to wake me up I guess. But I don't think it will happen again," I apologized.

"No it's alright. It's not like you could really help it. Plus, you're my best friend I'll do anything to help," Gwen really was way too nice.

"Thanks Gwenny," I said while yawning.

"Yeah, yeah, anytime. Now go take a nap before you meet your super-secret Lover at eight." She said while smirking.

"One; He is _not_ my 'super-secret Lover'. Two; How the hell did you know that?" I questioned her. She was such an eavesdropper.

"Please, nothing ever happens in your love life. I _had_ to eavesdrop." She said still smirking.

"This has _nothing _to do with my love life." I snapped.

"Really? Then why was this guy in your bedroom this morning and why are you meeting him tonight? It screams secret lover," I had to admit, it did sound suspicious. But Gwen didn't know all of the details.

"Just drop it Gwen. If it was anything like that, I would tell you." I said. And that was true. I told Gwen everything when it came to guys.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say. Now go sleep, and set your alarm so I don't have to wake you up. Do you know how hard that is? It's like waking up a bear." Gwen said while chuckling.

"Alright mom." I said while getting up and walking to my room. I changed into yoga pants and an oversized V-neck tee. I jumped into bed and set my alarm for seven. I would have to get ready because I had a feeling if I found out anything from Loki, Fury would call for a meeting tonight.

I fell back onto my pillows and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_I was in my bedroom. Not the bedroom I have now, but the bedroom I had grown up in. I had lived in here since I was born up until I moved to Manhattan. The room was exactly how I left it; Light green walls with the furniture painted light grey. One of the walls still had all of the posters I had hung up when I was younger. What was I doing here? That's when I heard a scream. My mothers. Oh no… I had worked on forgetting this memory for so long… This was the memory of my father dying. I hadn't noticed that my ten year old self was sitting on my bed until I saw her jump up and run to go see what was going on. I wished I could stop her from going, but it was like I couldn't talk. I ran to catch up with her and followed her into the library, where I saw my mother sobbing over my father's body which wasn't moving very much. His breathing was getting slower and slower. Oh my god… I hated this. Wake up. This is only a dream. Wake up, please. I willed myself to wake up. It didn't happen._

_I saw the little girl run up to my father._

"_Daddy?" She asked panicked. "Mommy what happened?" She asked even more frantic now._

"_Laura… I… love you. Take care… of your mother…" My father said to her as he took his last breath. I started sobbing, remembering this memory. I worked on forgetting this moment for such a long time and now it was happening all over again right in front of me._

_My mother and my ten year old self sobbed together over my father until my mother got up and ran to the telephone to call the police. That was the last thing I remember until my alarm clock started to go off and I was pulled from this nightmare._

* * *

I gasped for air as I sat straight up in my bed. Then the sobs started coming and I couldn't stop them. I didn't want Gwen to hear me so I ran to my bathroom and turned on the shower so she wouldn't hear me crying. I was pretty good at silent sobbing though.

It took me a few minutes to calm down before I looked at my watch. It read 7:08. I looked at my appearance in the mirror. My crying face was plastered on my face. Maybe a shower would make it go away.

After my shower, the time was 7:20, I wrapped a towel around myself, and I went into my room to get some clothes. The dream was still replaying in my head and I was trying to push it out of my memory, just as I had before. I decided to focus on what to wear, maybe it would help. I decided on black skinny jeans, an emerald green tee shirt, and my favorite leather jacket. I had always loved the color green. I wouldn't tell him this, but I also loved the color of Loki's eyes. I've always loved green eyes.

I went back into my bathroom and put my clothes on. As for my hair, I would just blow dry it, straighten it, and put it up into a high pony. I do that every day.

"Why are you getting ready if this mysterious guy isn't your secret boyfriend?" Gwen said from the doorway. Oh my god. There was no way Gwen would let this one go unless I told her what was really going on. I took out my earpiece and walked out to my bedroom and put it on my dresser. Then I pulled Gwen into the bathroom and locked the door behind us.

"What I'm about to tell you is not to be repeated. Don't even speak to me about it." I told her.

"Do you always have to wear that ear thing?" She asked.

"Yes, always. Now you swear you won't speak of what I'm about to tell you to anyone?" I asked again.

"I swear."

"Alright. Okay that guy you heard this morning, his name is Loki. Yes, the same Loki who set out the attack on Manhattan and we had to fight back against him. Well he broke out of jail and he's been following me around for some reason and this morning he told me we shouldn't be worrying about him, and that I'm in danger because of someone else, and he also said he came back to save me from whoever this is. I'm meeting with him tonight to get answers to see if he's lying or not. And before you go all Mother Mode on me, Clint, well actually you know him as Hawkeye is going to be around," I glanced down at my watch. 7:25. Shit, I had to finish things up. "And I'm getting ready because if I find out anything I'm sure Fury will be holding a meeting tonight. And please do not freak out, I know what I'm doing," I finished.

"Oh. My. God. Sounds like he likes you," She said while smirking.

"Really Gwen, that's what you have to say to that?" I asked. "Look don't talk about it anymore because I have to put my earpiece back in now." I said while getting up and getting my earpiece and putting it in my ear.

Not thirty seconds later, Clint's voice came on through it.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three. Hawkeye set up for mission Loki Love," Clint said.

"Really nice mission name Clint, did you think of that one all by yourself?" I asked. Why was everyone thinking Loki had those types of feelings for me? I mean, yeah I found it kind of weird he wanted to save me from whatever this thing was, but I didn't think he… erm, liked me. It just didn't make sense.

"Nope, Tony helped. I'm four rooftops away from the left of your apartment balcony. Go to the window so I know that I'm aiming to the right balcony." He instructed. I walked over to the doors and counted four building over, looked to the top, and could just make our Clint perched on the top of the building. I made note of where he was but I made it look like I was just looking around, just in case Loki happened to be watching right now.

"Alright, I was right. Not that I thought I was wrong, but you know, always have to double check," Clint said. Of course he 'didn't think he was wrong'.

"Sure, whatever you say Birdy," I said turning around. "If I need backup I'll let you know."

"Sure thing Miss Fierce," He seemed to like that nickname.

I saw Gwen looking at me with her mouth hung open.

"What?" I mouthed to her.

"That's so fricken cool!" She mouthed back. That was Gwen for you.

It was now 7:55. I had a feeling that Loki would be there exactly on time.

I walked out to the living room, positive Gwen would follow.

I grabbed a notebook and a pen and wrote down, "You get excited over the strangest things. And don't even think of eavesdropping tonight, this stuff is serious."

I tossed it to Gwen and she wrote back "Fine. Whatever ):"

I laughed at this. Gwen was probably going to be itching to know what was going on with me.

"Alright Gwenny, I'm not sure how long I'll be, but don't disturb me," I said out loud this time while standing up.

"Okay, sounds good." She said while smiling. I swear if she snoops around with this, she was going to end up killed.

I glanced down at my watch. 8:00. Well this was it. Time to go get answers. Why was I so nervous? I didn't know.

I walked past Gwen, who walked over and sat on the couch, and walked into my bedroom. Sure enough, Loki was out on the balcony his back turned towards me, leaning on the railing.

"And your lover awaits," I heard Clint say through the earpiece.

"I'll kill you, Barton," I whispered back as I walked to the door and stepped through it into the cool night air. I could hear Clint laughing as I walked over to the railing and leaned on it, about two feet away from Loki.

"You're late." Loki said to me. I glanced down at my watch. 8:01. Really?

"Oh sorry, one minute late, my bad." I said sarcastically.

"I don't like waiting," He said while smirking, "So you want answers?" He asked.

"Yeah. So first of all why do you want to 'save me'?" I asked.

"I knew you were going to ask that…" He paused. "So when I came here at first, I wasn't sure what I was actually here for. I was looking for revenge on Thor since he's the guardian of this planet I guess, but I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to go about it. Then I found SHIELD and it was around the time they had recruited you for the Avengers. No one ever knew I was here because I can make myself invisible, but I saw you a lot around there. This probably won't make much sense to you, but Asgardians can tell when there's a person that's supposed to be in their life, and when I saw you I just knew. I saw you a lot actually, I saw them make you take all of those tests, and I saw you train and everything and the feeling just grew stronger. I just knew that you were supposed to be in my life. Then I found the Tesseract and I accidentally opened it and realized it was a portal and that the people on the other side would probably want it back since it was rightfully theirs. When I got there, I realized I had gotten myself into something much more than I had wanted. The other end of the portal lead to a place that's far away from everything, it's dark, and it's extremely cold. The King of their world met with me and we made a deal that if he gave me an army, the Chitauri, then I would need to return the Tesseract to them. So he sent me away to a different part of their world where the Chitauri lived so I could train them. But the creatures that lived there as well were horrific. They did terrible things to me…" He said pausing here.

"What did they do to you?" I asked. This place he was describing seemed terrible.

"They can torture people. Not physically, but mentally. You see, their leader, Agonia, is the God of Agony. They can make anyone hear things, or see visions or nightmares of things that would cause them pain…" He said trailing off again. Something in his eyes told me he was remembering something they had shown him.

"What kinds of things did they show you…?" I actually felt bad for him. His eyes looked pained now.

"A lot of you. Like you screaming and crying. And then I would have nightmares of you being killed in horrible ways. They can basically go into your mind and see what you're thinking and they can resurface memories you tried to push away. I actually thought about you a lot while I was there… And they would make me have visions of my family. But mostly you. They followed me to prison when I failed to get them the Tesseract, but then one day they just stopped. That's when I knew Agonia had moved to you. It didn't take much to get out of prison really, but I just knew that he moved to you. He wants revenge on me, and he knows that by hurting you, it'll hurt me just as much, if not more. So I think you're their main target right now. And I'm so, so sorry that I'm the reason why they're targeting you. You can trust me when I say that I'll protect you from them the best I can. When I was on their planet they threatened me in the worst way possible; by hurting you. They threatened to hurt so you much that I believed that if I just got the Tesseract back to them, they would leave you and I both alone. They made me forget what I had actually wanted from Earth. Like I said, I originally came to get revenge on Thor and my family."

"Why would you want revenge on them though?" I had never actually gotten the full story.

"Oh they didn't tell you? Figures. Either way, I'm a monster. On Asgard, people fear what I truly am. People run from creatures like me," Loki said while looking down at the street below us.

"I won't run," I said. And I meant it. He couldn't scare me now.

"But I'm a-"

"I don't care. I'm not running. I'm not afraid Loki."

He looked at me now, and his eyes turned from green to red. His skin turned blue as well. I wasn't scared at all.

"Still not scared. Still not running." I paused. "You aren't a monster Loki." I said to him.

He switched back to his normal form. "You _aren't _afraid of me?"

"Absolutely not," I said while smiling slightly.

"Well there's a first for everything I guess…" He said turning and looking out to the street again.

I leaned back on the railing and looked at the skyline.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_I could still feel myself standing. I could feel my hands still gripping the railing. But my eyes weren't there with me. Instead I saw someone lying on the ground in front of me. Someone with blonde hair… Oh my god, Gwen what happened. Then a figure moved around her, tying a rope all around her. One end of the rope was handed to another figure, while the other was handed to a different figure. The rope was tied around her neck and her torso the most._

"_Pull," A dark and low voice said. Then the two figures started pulling extremely hard. Gwen was squirming around trying to get the rope off. I tried to scream, but my voice failed me. The tears came next. They were strangling her. I couldn't move to help her either._

_Her face was turning blue now, and she was getting weaker and weaker. Then I heard the crunch of her ribs breaking below the rope. I wanted to block my ears to get the sound to stop, but I was frozen. Gwen looked as though she was trying to scream, but her voice wasn't there. She gave one last fight as she tried to loosen the rope before she went limp._

"_Laura? Are you alright?" A voice pulled me from the vision._

* * *

"Are you okay? What happened?" The voice said now clearer and when I opened my eyes I was looking at the city skyline again. I looked down at my hands which were white from gripping the railing so hard. It took me a few seconds to realize Loki was the one who pulled me from the vision.

"Gwen…" I whispered as I turned around and flew back into the house, running through the bedroom, and out to the living room to see Gwen sitting on the couch. "Oh my god you're alright!" I exclaimed as I ran over to her and she stood up. I hugged her so tight that I thought I might actually break her. She seemed confused.

"Um, yeah why wouldn't I be alright?" She asked while looking behind me. Obviously Loki had followed me. I had forgotten about him.

"Oh uh… I don't know, I just um… had a feeling you were hurt…" I said still hugging her. Watching her get killed like that was extremely hard to see.

Finally after a few more seconds I let go of her. She looked at me with a confused look. Then she looked at Loki and stared him up and down. Loki looked just as confused as she did. Then Gwen turned back to me.

"I approve." Gwen said.

"Oh my god, you are unbelievable," I said while laughing lightly and wiping my eyes.

"What? It's not my fault that-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," I cut her off walking past her and back to the balcony. I could only hope Loki followed right behind me before Gwen could say something to him.

Once we were both back on the balcony, I had calmed down enough so that I wasn't crying. I probably looked like hell again though.

"What did you see?" Loki asked sounding concerned.

"Well there were some, um, figures I guess, who basically tied rope around her, and then pulled it really hard and strangled her…" I said trailing off remembering the sound of Gwen's ribs cracking.

"It's Agonia. He's planning something, and he's going to set his plan in motion soon. If you're getting visions while you're awake then he must be close to making his first appearance," He said while looking off into space.

"What do you think he'll do? What can _we_ do?" I asked. What if this guy was too much for us?

"He's a very powerful being. There's no way of telling how he'll go about it, but he's making it obvious you're his main target. He want's revenge on me, so it makes sense that he would go after you first."

"Well that's just fantastic. God of fricken Agony wants me tortured and killed. Things couldn't be better," I stated sarcastically.

"I won't let him harm you. And even though they aren't my favorite people in the universe, the Avengers seem pretty fond of you as well. I'm sure they won't let him hurt you either." He said.

"I hope they know I won't let them get hurt for me. There's no way-"

"We're going to need all the help we can get. He might be putting together an army for all we know,"

"I won't let them die for me; I wouldn't be able to live with myself," I said. I really couldn't let myself live that down if anyone died for me.

"Look, don't tell them I said this, but they must have some sort of idea as to what they're doing if they can defeat the power of the Tesseract, and the Chitauri. And me," Loki admitted.

"Yeah, by the way your little army trashed my house you know. Things were thrashed around everywhere pal," I said while smirking.

"Well what can I say, they're reckless creatures," He said smiling back at me.

"Tell me about it, I had to fight them," I said while looking down.

"Oh, I know. I saw you- like I said. You know, I don't think you give yourself enough credit; you really are rather powerful," He said still looking at me.

"I know, I could take you down," I said smiling.

"Not that powerful,"

"You wanna bet?"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, dear."

"Oh I think I do," I taunted him. Hey, might as well try to put up a 'fight' with some sort of God if this God of Agony wanted me dead. I didn't think Loki could hurt me though, especially with all of these feelings he seemed to have for me. Which I was still trying to grasp.

"You know I could kill you, right?" He taunted back.

"I don't think it'd be that easy for you. Plus, I can put up a pretty good fight." I said.

"Doubt it," He smirked.

"You know I can, you just won't admit it," I teased.

"Do you know what you're talking to right now?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. God of Mischief, it's all I've heard all day,"

"Exactly; Mischief. Trickery. I could trick you somehow and then kill you," He said. When he said this it made me wonder if he was lying about everything. What if he was just working with Agonia and was plotting my death right now?

"Really? Then how do I know that you weren't lying about everything? You could be working with Agonia right now. You could even-"

"If I was lying, I wouldn't have wasted my time following you around to see if you were okay," Again like this morning, there was something in his voice that sounded sincere.

"Still not convinced, dear." I said, quoting him from this morning.

I wasn't sure what I thought he would do to try to convince me, but what he did do caught me off guard. He grabbed both of my shoulders, turned me around so I was facing him, and pulled me towards him so we were literally chest to chest. I noticed how tall he was compared to me again. Our eyes locked, and his eyes were as sincere as his words. I knew then and there that we meant what he said. I didn't even need any more convincing. I just knew. And surprisingly, I didn't want this to end. I didn't want to let go of him. Even more surprising, I really wanted him to kiss me. I never made the first move with guys, but I really wanted that kiss.

I don't know if he felt the same way, but he leaned down and brought his lips to mine. It wasn't aggressive or forced. It was innocent and welcomed. When he pulled away, I wanted more.

"Convinced now?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yep," Was all that I could get out before our lips met again. This time it was more passionate. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I really didn't want this to end.

Unfortunately, we were interrupted by my phone ringing from my pocket. Whoever was calling better have a good reason. I broke away from Loki, and looked at my phone.

"Gwen Calling," came up on the screen.

"Oh, how wonderful," I said while answering it.

"What could you possibly want Gwen?" I asked sounding irritated.

"Two things; One- you know I can see you from the window, right? Tw-"

"Gwen, I am seriously going to kill you," I nearly hissed while walking over to the far right side of the balcony, looking at the window to the living room to see Gwen standing there.

"Wait let me finish. Two- Some guy called and said he was Director Fury. He said there was a meeting at HQ in half an hour and to bring Loki." She said.

"When did he call?" I asked.

"About ten minutes ago." She said shrugging.

"Well why the hell didn't you call then?" I asked annoyed again.

"I wanted to see if you and Loverboy were going to kiss! Don't blame me, you know I'm a hopeless romantic," She pointed out.

"Gwen you are absolutely _unbelievable!_" I nearly screeched into the phone while flipping her off.

"Hey now, that's not very nice." She said innocently.

"Boo-hoo, cry me a river Gwenith." I said while walking back to Loki.

"Oh come on you know you love me." She said while laughing.

"Only because I've known you my whole life. If I could choose you would be out the door in five seconds," I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" She said defensively.

"Oh chill out, Gwenny. There's this thing called sarcasm. You should learn it sometime," I said while hanging up.

"She will be the death of me, I swear. Fury called, we have a meeting in twenty minutes." I said to Loki.

"We? Why do I have to go?" He asked. Oh right, they aren't the best of friends. I looked up to see Clint, still watching. He must have seen me.

"I am so glad your friend called, you were about two steps away from a porno," He joked. I could hear him laughing on the other end.

"_Clint!_" I said while touching the earpiece, my face probably turning red. The earpiece was too small for people to see it without looking for it, but big enough to touch.

Loki looked at me like I was crazy. He was still relatively new here. I turned my head and showed him the earpiece. He nodded when he saw it.

"What I'm just telling the truth! That was going from PG-13 to R pretty damn fast," He said still laughing. "You're too young to even watch rated R movies!" He laughed extremely hard at this.

"Clint, if you don't shut up right now, I will snap your bow in half," I threatened. He stopped laughing at this and before I knew it there was an arrow that was shot at the chair I was standing next to. I yelped slightly and jumped probably about ten feet in the air.

"Never, ever, ever, threaten the bow and arrow." Clint said seriously. I grabbed the arrow and held it with both of my hands as if threatening to snap it in half. "You wouldn't." He said.

"Try me," I said bending it slightly.

"NO. Oh my god, stop, stop, stop! Okay I'll stop with the puns!" He said frantically. Note to self; Clint will do anything if you get your hands on his bow or arrows.

"That's what I thought. Now fly back to headquarters, Fury called for a meeting."

"Like I didn't already know that. And bring my arrow back with you," He said before I saw him jump down from where he was perched.

"Don't tell me what to do," I said.

"Well, we should probably go now unless we want to be late," I said while grabbing Loki's hand and pulling him through to the living room. I stopped for a moment to look at Gwen who was looking at us innocently.

"I'll deal with you when I get back," I said to her while walking to the door.

"Oh I'm so scared," She called sarcastically from the living room.

"You should be," I called back holding the door open for Loki.

When we got down to the street I started to try to get a cab.

"Um, what are you doing?" Loki asked me looking at me like I was crazy.

"Getting a cab, what does it look like I'm doing?" I asked.

"Hello? I can just teleport us there? You know, I have powers?" He said while smirking.

"Oh… Right." I said walking up to him. I forgot about that.

"Oh come on, you didn't already forget did you?" He said while wrapping his arm around my waist. His smirk wasn't all that annoying anymore either.

"Shut up, just do your thing," I said while rolling my eyes, but smiling at the same time. I could get used to this.

* * *

**And there's chapter six. Agonia means Agony in Latin, so that's how I came up with that name. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and favoriting!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Can I just say how happy I am to be back? Oh my gosh, I am so happy to be back to writing:D This was a bit delayed because I had to go back and revise it a few times because I had to keep adding in things. Either way; I'm back now and I'll be updating every couple of days! I feel like I should be putting a disclaimer in my chapters though, for copyrights so- Disclaimer- I own nothing except for my OCs! Marvel and their characters belong to them.**

**And I just re-read this again because I thought something was wrong and I realized that I screwed up because Thor wasn't originally supposed to be in the conference room scene and then I had a better idea that involved him, but I forgot to take out the part where Thor came in. I'm really sorry guys! This chapter really took me a while to figure out and I guess I got myself all confused with it. Ack, either way, I'm super sorry! Anyone that read it already, please bear with me. I feel so bad that I made such a stupid mistake… ugh I'm so sorry!**

**Alright here's chapter seven!**

* * *

Teleporting isn't as bad as the books and movies describe it. Really, you wouldn't even know you were teleporting if you didn't know you were. I barely even felt my feet leave the ground.

"Are you sure they want me here?" Loki asked while looking at the building. For the first time, I noticed he was wearing normal clothes, rather than his armor that he had on when I first saw him. Or actually, it was the second time I had seen him, because the first time was in the cab.

"Fury wouldn't have told me to bring you if he didn't," I told him. And I was right. Even if Fury was one of the shadiest people I knew, he knew what he was doing. Most of the time.

"You're positive?" He asked this time looking at me.

"Oh my god," I sighed as I pressed the earpiece. "Fury its Fierce," I said.

"What is it?" He asked sounding annoyed. I didn't even do anything this time.

"Mischief Managed wants to know if you're sure you want him here," I said while smirking slightly at the nickname.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be. And really, Harry Potter?"

"How would you know if you've never read the books?"

"Just get in here," he said sounding really annoyed now. Then again, when didn't he sound annoyed?

I turned back to Loki who looked very confused.

"He's as sure as he'll ever be," I said while grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. He didn't really put up much of a fight though.

You wouldn't believe the looks we were getting; a lot of people had to do a double take actually. I'm guessing Fury didn't tell them Loki would be here. Which you would think he would since Loki was actually supposed to be in jail right now.

I was still holding Loki's hand when we walked into the conference room where everyone already was. Thor looked really, really confused.

"Brother?" Thor asked sounding even more confused than he looked.

"I'm not your brother," Loki said under his breath. I don't think Thor heard it though. "Yes Thor, I broke out of prison to… help," He said almost like he didn't want to say the word help.

Everyone in the room was looking at me like I was absolutely crazy, which I brushed off.

"Nice to see you guys too," I said while walking over to the two empty seats. I didn't try to let go of Loki's hand until we both sat down, but he squeezed my hand lightly as if to let me know he didn't want me to let go.

Everyone was still looking at me like I was crazy, except for Clint. What were they all so... oh. Right they weren't exactly up to date with the whole relationship with me and Loki. Was it even a relationship? I wasn't sure, but it felt like it was. Either way, this was really awkward, and for the first time ever, I hoped Fury would say something now. Direct orders; give us a lecture, something to break the weirdness.

"Alright so... what happened?" Fury asked pausing in the middle slightly as if trying to figure out what to ask.

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked confused. Man, was my game off.

"I mean, what happened? Who's the threat here, what does it want, and what can we do?" Fury asked sounding annoyed again. Sometimes he got annoyed way too easily.

"Well sorry, 'what happened' is a blunt question don't you think." I said back to him. I mean, it really was.

"I don't have time for this right now. We need to figure out a plan," Fury snapped.

"His names Agonia," Loki cut in to our little spat. "He's planning his revenge on me," he said, then explaining everything about how he's the God of Agony and how he was making me his main target to get back at him.

When he finished explaining what had happened, silence fell in the room. When Loki had explained everything about Agonia, Thor seemed to have some sort of recognition with his name. He looked like he was about to say something but he squinted to himself and the look went away.

"So he can get inside people's heads and basically torment them however he wants?" Fury asked.

And almost as if for a demonstration, my vision went black.

* * *

_I could hear Loki asking me if I was okay. But I couldn't see him. Or anyone. Or anything. Everything was just black. Then, my vision started to come back to me, but I wasn't in the conference room. Now I was standing at the edge of some sort of cliff. Below the cliff there was an ocean probably at least two hundred feet down which had waves that were at least ten feet tall thrashing around. Above me the sky was dark and stormy and I could feel rain start to fall. I took a few steps back from the edge and looked around me. How did I even get up here? The cliff was strange. The top was almost like a circle and it dropped down to the ocean at all points. And I couldn't see the coast from the ocean. I was stranded on this cliff. I didn't have much time to think before a dark figure was running towards me. I screamed in fear of what was going on as the figure clenched its arms around me and dove off of the cliff. I tried to pry myself away from the figure as we plummeted down to the ocean. Every time I tired, it would just hold on tighter. _

_Impact on the surface of the ocean was hard. I easily broke my arm just because it was in the wrong position. But now the figure was still holding onto me, and we were sinking down. I hadn't been able to catch a good breath of air before hitting the surface of the ocean, but I was trying to hold on for as long as I could. I looked up to see how far down we were from the surface, and since we were sinking like an anchor we were easily at least two hundred feet from the surface. I tried to pry away from the figure to no avail. I needed air; I could feel myself start to panic now. The figure showed its mouth just enough to show more its sick and twisted smile. It pulled on my hair, yanking a good chunk of it from its roots, and it hurt like hell. It was probably trying to get me to scream and lose the air I had left. My body took over now going against my trying to hold my breath and I sucked in sea water through my nose. The salt burned my nose but that pain didn't compare to the water filling my lungs and the way my vision started to blur and how I was going limp. _

_I thought of my mom and dad and how I would see them soon now. I didn't want to, but I knew I would. I thought of Gwen and how she would take this. I thought of my team and if they would ever find my body. And the last person I thought about was Loki. How would he take this? Would he look for me? As I could feel myself start to slip away, I pictured Loki once more before I went completely limp._

* * *

"Is she okay? What happened? What's going on?" Were only a few of the questions I heard many voices ask. My senses started to come back now as I could feel myself sitting in a chair, one hand hanging off the arm rest, the other intertwined with someone else's, and I could feel a hand on my cheek. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open and the first person I saw was Loki, who was the one holding my hand and who had a hand on my cheek. He was crouched down in front of me so we were eye level. His eyes looked frantic, and he looked concerned. I looked around me and I could see the concerned faces of all of my other team mates. Steve looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I think that answers your question, Fury," I said softly while looking at him. He was trying to hide it, but he looked concerned too. I wonder what I had done while I was... drowning.

"What'd he make you see this time?" Loki asked.

"Someone or something... they drowned me..." I said remembering it more and more by the second. I cringed slightly as I remembered how it felt to breathe in the ocean water. I wouldn't cry here though. Not with everyone here.

"Well that would explain why you were holding your breath," Clint said.

"Are you okay now though?" Loki asked while looking into my eyes. He still looked worried.

"Yeah. I'm alright," I said, smiling slightly. I felt extremely weak though. Everything I said was barely a whisper and I bet a million dollars I looked as pale as a ghost.

"Alright, this meeting is dismissed. We'll meet back here at ten tomorrow morning to figure out what we should do," Fury said while looking at me. "You look like hell, get some rest." He added before walking out of the room.

"Thanks for the compliment," I said sarcastically before attempting to stand. Why did I feel so weak? If it weren't for Loki, who was now holding both of my hands, I would have fallen to the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"I don't know. I just feel really weak. What did I do?" I said softly.

"Well you were holding your breath for a while, so that probably explains that," he said before scooping me up into his arms wedding style. I wasn't going to argue with this though; there was no way I could walk really. He started to head for the door, but before he could get out Steve stopped him.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked Loki.

"What is it?" Loki replied.

"Just make sure she doesn't get herself hurt," there's Big Brother Stevie again.

"I won't let her get hurt. She'll be safe," Loki assured him before walking out the door. His words comforted me, and I really did feel safe with him. He took a few steps down the hallway before all of a sudden there was a flash of light and we were now right in front of my apartment door.

"I'll never get used to that," I said while getting my key from my pocket and reaching down to unlock the door.

"You will, it just takes time," he said before pushing open the door. I still felt really tired.

As he carried me down the hallway, and into the living room, I saw Gwen hanging upside down over the armrest of the couch. Leave it to Gwen do the strangest things while you're gone.

"What the hell," she said before flipping over and standing up. "What happened to you?" She asked while walking over to us. I still felt, and looked weak. And it didn't help that Loki was carrying me.

"Nothing, I just uh... I fell," I was such a terrible liar when it came to Gwen. It was like lying to my mother.

"Right. That's why you look like absolute hell," she said not buying it.

"You're not the only one who's said that tonight. And you should count yourself lucky, you are so not off the hook for earlier," I said but I squeaked at the end of the sentence.

"Oh come on, you should have known I would do it anyway!" She defended herself.

"Like I said before, you are so unbelievable!" I squeaked. I hated my tired voice, I sounded like a mouse when I was tired enough.

"Oh please-"

"I really hate to interrupt here, but by the way your voice sounds, I think you need to sleep now," Loki cut us off. He was right though, I was getting even more exhausted by the second.

"You're probably right..." I whispered to avoid squeaking. "This isn't over Gwenny," I said before Loki carried me to the bedroom. He put me down after closing the door, but held one of my hands to make sure I was stable.

"I'm fine," I tried to convince him.

"You stopped breathing for at least three minutes back there, love. And after that you were barely breathing. You really scared me and everyone else there for a minute. And you went completely limp at one point..." he said trailing off.

"I'm really sorry. I couldn't control it; I thought I was really drowning. And I almost... I almost felt myself die," I whispered. That was a really strange feeling. I remember going completely limp in the figures arms.

"I know you're exhausted, but can you do me one favor before you go to sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, anything." I said back.

"Tell me about it," he told me. "Like what happened exactly."

"Okay," I said before walking over to my bed and climbing under the covers, but sitting upright. I patted the spot next to me to signal for Loki to sit with me.

"So you want to know everything?" I asked after he sat down with me.

"Everything," he said while grabbing my hand and intertwining it with his own.

"Well, basically I was on this cliff sort of thing, and it was surrounded by an ocean which was probably two hundred feet down. It was starting to storm out, and the waves were huge. Then this figure that was dressed in all black tackled me off the cliff, and every time I tried to get away from it, it would just hold onto me tighter and tighter. The impact on the surface was extremely hard, and it broke my arm. Then the figure and I just kept sinking, and sinking and I hadn't gotten much air before we went underwater, so I was starting to panic. The figure thing smiled sickly before it yanked a good part of my hair out because it was trying to get me to scream. Then my body breathed in a bunch of water and it filled my lungs... I remember thinking about my parents, and then Gwen, then my team, and finally you. I could feel myself starting to go limp and then the last thing I remember was picturing you, and then I just... died I guess... that's when I woke up," I told him, my eyes getting watery from remembering. I could cry now. Loki watched me the whole time as I told my story, while I stared off into space. Now I looked at him though, as I blinked and a couple of tears fell from my eyes.

He wiped them away with his hand and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so sorry... I wish you weren't the one being targeted in this mess," he said, comforting me.

"It's not your fault," I said as I laid my head on his chest and curled up next to him.

"I'm not going to argue with you right now, but it really is my fault for all of this..." he said while he wrapped his arm around me, the other hand still holding mine.

"No, it's not..." I said softly into him. I'm not sure if he replied or not, but the last thing I remember was him kissing the top of my head before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Laura, please wake up," I heard a voice saying. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was still in Loki's arms. But it wasn't him who was talking.

"Are you awake?" The voice said again. This time I realized it came from my earpiece. I pressed it trying to put the voice to its owner.

"What in the hell could be so important at," I paused and glanced at my watch. "5:fucking45 in the morning?" I whispered while sounding annoyed.

"Sorry! Just, um, come open the door," Steve said. Steve? What is going on?

"You better hope this is important, Cap." I said while looking back as Loki. He was staring at me with a confused look in his eyes. "I'm serious, if you just woke me up for one of your big brother insecurities I will toss you out the window." I threatened while getting up. I felt better than I had the night before, but my legs felt kind of like Jell-O still. I half walked half limped to the living room, where Gwen was already awake and was messing with her hair.

"Hey you're awake!" She exclaimed.

"Just barely, don't talk so loud. Seriously it's to freaking early," I said while going to the door. I opened it while glaring and found Steve standing there with a worried look on his eyes.

"Okay you're alive," he said while turning to leave.

"_Excuse me? You came here and woke me up to see if I was alive!?_"I almost yelled at him.

"Um. Well, uh, yeah. Um..." he stuttered. I grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him inside to the window in the living room.

"Really Steve?! Really! It's nearly six in the morning, and you woke me up to see if I was alive?! Why the hell would I be dead! Damnit Steve, what the hell is wrong with you!" I said while pushing him up against the window by his neck.

"Sorry! Fury told me to go check on you because you looked close to dead last night, and he thought you might be sick or something! Which clearly you aren't!" He managed to choke out. I realized how hard I was pushing against his neck and let him lose.

"Fucking Fury. I swear to god, he thinks I'm two fucking years old!" I said while rolling my eyes. When I turned around, Gwen was staring as us wide eyed, while Loki looked like he was holding back laughter from the bedroom doorway.

"I told him not to make me wake you up, but you know how he is." Steve said, now looking at Gwen.

"That's Gwen. She's crazy over you," I said while smirking at Gwen. Her eyes got wide when I said that.

"Uh, not crazy, I'm just a really big fan," Gwen defended herself.

"Okay Gwenny, whatever you say," I said sarcastically.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you," Steve said while walking over to Gwen and extending out his hand.

"Uh, the pleasure is all mine," she said, giggling and shaking his hand. I sighed and rolled my eyes at Gwen.

"Um... well I uh, have to report back to Fury now, um... yeah," Steve said while looking away from Gwen and glancing back at me and walking to the door. I'm not sure, but I could have sworn his cheeks were a bright red, like he was blushing. When the door shut, Gwen let out a weird sound that didn't sound human.

"What in the hell...? You know what, it's too early, forget I even asked," I said while walking back to my bedroom.

"Well you look a lot better," Loki said while I walked past him. "Oh yeah, so much better," I said sarcastically when I caught a glance at how I looked. I did look a lot better than I had last night, I'm sure, but my skin was still as pale as glue. It was still only six and I now had a throbbing headache, so I got back into bed. I hate headaches more than anything and I didn't have to be officially up until my alarm clock went off, and that was a few hours from now.

"Well, better than you did last night. I don't blame Fury for wondering if you were alive or not, you looked almost dead last night..." he paused while looking away. "And they don't exactly trust me yet," he said while looking back at me.

"Just prove to them that you can be trusted. It won't be exactly hard since you're the only one who knows anything about that little bitch, Agonia," the second I called Agonia a little bitch, my head throbbed causing extreme pain. I half-yelped in pain and sat up straight while pressing my hand against my forehead.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Loki said, now at my side.

"Yeah, just a really bad headache," I said while keeping my eyes squeezed shut. The pain was starting to die down a bit, but it was strange how it happened. It was just so all of a sudden and out of nowhere. But it happened the second I insulted Agonia... I had a feeling he did this to me, since I guess I was supposed to be the main target in this whole situation.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked while moving my hand away from my head. I opened my eyes and he was sitting right next to me. He looked at the spot I was holding to make sure nothing was hurt. Was he actually that concerned about me?

"I'm sure. Don't worry, I'm fine," I said while leaning back against my bedpost.

"You're not 'fine', one second it's like you have someone hammering nails into your head, the next you say you're 'fine'." He said while looking into my eyes with concerned ones. "And just for the record, I'm not the only one who knows something about Agonia. Thor seemed to have some sort of recognition with his name," Loki said, sneering at Thors name.

"Yeah, but no offence here, Thor isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed," I said while remembering some of the really, really dumb things Thor sometimes says. Don't get me wrong, Thor and I get along fine, but really sometimes he can be so... unintelligent. Loki smiled at me brightly when I said this.

"None taken at all," he said, still smiling, while he leaned up against the bedpost next to me. "I agree with you completely."

"Well I mean... come on, he's so unintelligent sometimes," I said while looking up at him.

"I know what you mean; I had to grow up with that. No one's ever actually agreed with me though," he said while taking my hand into his.

"Just don't tell him, he'll probably try to whack my head off with his fricken hammer," I said while giggling slightly.

"I wouldn't let him. And you could probably just outsmart him," he said while laughing.

"That probably wouldn't be all that hard. Or I could just throw a Poptart at him. Why does he like those things so much? He always 'Demands that there are Poptarts in the break room,'" I impersonated Thor in the best way I could, but I laughed at myself for it.

"I have no idea. I've never had one, so I wouldn't know," he said while chuckling. Gwen loves them almost as much as Thor, so I had three boxes of them in my cabinet. I've always hated them.

"Gwen nearly lives off of them. I hate them," I said while getting up to get one. I mean, everyone has to have a Poptart at some time in their life, right?

When I walked out to the living room, Gwen was still in the same position I left her in and she still looked dazed.

"Snap out of it Gwenny," I said while walking past her.

"I just met Captain Freaking America! You're telling me to snap out of it, when I just touched Captain Freaking America!" She said while standing up and walking over to the kitchen with me.

"Oh my god, you are so obsessed! Seriously, when I met him I almost asked him why he had on fricken tights," I said while opening the cabinet. There were eight boxes of Poptarts lined up on the middle shelf. Eight.

"EIGHT? Gwen you have a _serious _problem!" I said while opening up a package of blueberry ones. I took one out and handed the other to her. "Last I checked, there were three!"

"Well I'm sorry! It's not my fault, they're just so good!" She said while taking a bite.

"Oh my god they're so gross. How you can eat these, I have no idea. Seriously," I said while walking away from her and her precious Poptart.

When I got back to my bedroom, and back next to Loki I handed him the Poptart.

"This is a Poptart. The things that demons eat, and that they make you eat in hell, I swear," I said while he examined it.

"This is what Thor always raves about?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Try it. Maybe you'll like it," I said while laughing at his reaction to it. He seemed to contemplate whether to try it or not, but he snapped it in half and took a bite. He swallowed it weirdly and looked back at me.

"I agree, these must be what they make people eat in hell," he said while handing me back the remaining Poptart.

"Oh my god. I'm not the only person who hates Popfuckingtarts. This is a miracle!" I said while getting back up to throw it away. When I walked out to the living room, Gwen was looking at me questioningly.

"I'm not the only one who hates Poptarts! You were so wrong! I knew there had to be someone like me out there somewhere!" I taunted her while I threw away the damned thing. I wiped my hands together to get rid of the crumbs.

"You're both crazy. Crazy I tell you! How can you not like them!?" She almost yelled.

"Or everyone else is crazy and were normal," I said back to her before going back into the bedroom.

"No! You people are crazy! Go check yourselves into a mental hospital!" She yelled loud enough to be heard through the door.

I laughed while I got back into bed and laid my head on Loki's chest now. Why I was actually letting myself do this, I have no clue. But I kind of liked it; the feeling of being in a relationship. I still wasn't even sure if this was a relationship, but it didn't matter. It's been so long since I've actually had feelings for a guy. Do I even have feelings for Loki? I haven't even known him for a week. But look at us right now. I usually blocked out feelings like this, but this time it was like I... wanted them.

"We're far from normal," he said while chuckling and wrapping his arm around me.

"Yeah, I know. At least we're not boring," I said while looking up to him.

"Very true. No one likes boring though, so I suppose that's good," he said while looking down to me.

"It's a good thing," I said while smiling and moving my head back down and closed my eyes.

"Remind me never to wake you up for no good reason. I do believe that the Captain was rather afraid of you," he said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"He should be. I could snap his neck if I wanted to. And sometimes I do when he goes all big brother on me," I said thinking of how brotherly he was.

"He does act rather brotherly with you. If you didn't know, you would think you two were related actually," he said. It was true though.

"He's probably like that because we have almost the same powers or whatever," I said, having a feeling I would have to tell me whole life story now.

"How? I thought he was the only one?" He asked.

"We basically live off of the same super human, or soldier, serum. There's really only a few differences between us," I said. I would tell him the full story some other day. It's too early now.

"Like what?"

"Well, my senses are a little bit more advanced, we didn't get our abilities the same way, and it's still unclear as to if my abilities will last forever or if they'll drain out like my dad. Only time will tell really. Oh, and he can't get drunk. I can, but I'm not quite sure if that's an advantage or a disadvantage. And I don't have to wear the most ridiculous looking costume in combat," I said, being forever greatful that I don't have to wear a costume like Cap. I would refuse to wear anything like that. My combat suit consisted of combat boots, black skinny jeans, a belt which held all my weapons, (which were four guns, two on either side of me, and six knives, three on each side), a black top made out of some sort of leather that laced up on the sides with green lace, a leather jacket which if you press the arms together, two blades on each of my arms pop put which I love, but I wished there were more blades, it would make it more useful, and the last part of my suit is a pair of what look like regular aviator sunglasses, but they secure around my ears so they don't fall off. Tony made them and they work almost like Tony's Iron Man helmet work. Tony likes to give me technology and stuff because Bruce and I are the only ones who like it as much as him. He keeps trying to talk me into letting him set up Jarvis, his personal AI system in my apartment. I might actually let him do it, it sounds like it would be useful.

"Well, the costume thing is a good thing. If the serum does stop working... what happens to you?" Loki asked while tightening his grip around me.

"Well... I'll die," I said softly while opening my eyes to look at him while I spoke. I was always worried about what would happen if that did happen. Bruce has run tests on me, and he says it's different than my father's situation since he had the serum put into his DNA. My DNA had it built in already. When I said I would die, Loki's eyes got a little bit wider and then a mix of worry and a little bit of fear. "Banner's done tests and he thinks I'll be okay since it's not the same as my father," I said trying to get that look out of his eyes. "And so far, I've pretty much stopped getting physically older since twenty three." Which was true. Nothing had changed about my appearance or the way I work since then, which made me less worried about dying. My father never stopped aging, so it was already looking promising for me. Bruce told me that if his calculations were correct, the serum had made me technically immortal. The only way I could die would be from too much blood loss, critical injuries that I couldn't recover from fast enough, or if I didn't stay healthy, like eating and drinking. I couldn't die of old age, since I wouldn't necessarily get any older. Loki looked a little bit better, but I could still see worry in his eyes.

"When your father's ran out, what happened?" He almost whispered. I had tried to push that memory away from my thoughts. And the dream I had about it.

"He just... it's not exactly easy to explain. He kind of just... died. I was ten when that happened, and I wasn't there for a long time," I said, and I could almost feel my eyes hardening so I wouldn't remember that memory. I was still trying to forget the dream that made me relive that day, and it wasn't a good time to talk about it.

"I'm sorry, love," Loki said softly while putting a hand on my cheek. I smiled slightly at his touch.

"It's fine. I don't think much about it..." I said while closing my eyes again. Loki moved his hand from my face to my hand.

"I know the feeling; pushing memories away from your thoughts so you don't have to think of them," he said solemnly. His voice sounded numb almost. I opened my eyes again and saw him looking straight ahead, off into the distance. I leaned up slightly and kissed his cheek before lying back down. I watched him smile before closing my eyes again. I knew I wasn't going to fall back to sleep, but I just wanted to stay here with Loki until I had to get ready. And it was now about six thirty, so we had roughly two and a half hours.

For a few minutes, we just laid there not saying anything. Then we were interrupted by a rather loud noise that came from the living room. It was a weird noise though, like metal and glass crashing together. It was enough to make me jump. And Gwen was out there.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, or stated rather, while we both got out of bed quickly.

"I don't know... I've never heard anything like that before," Loki responded. Being precautious, I reached into the drawer of my bedside table and pulled out the gun which was in the back. When you work for SHIELD you always have to be prepared for the worst.

"I will laugh so hard if that was Gwen doing one of her Gwenny things," I said while getting closer to the door. I was trying to listen for anything else, but I didn't hear anything.

"Uh, what was that?" Gwen called from the other side. I let out a small sigh of relief that she was okay. But that didn't answer what the noise was.

I opened the door, with my gun still raised just in case while stepping out and looking around.

"No idea," I answered her question. Right after I stopped talking, the noise was back, and it sounded like it was right there in front of us, but there was nothing there.

I looked over to Loki, who was standing next to me now, and gave him a confused look. He returned almost the same look.

The noise happened one more time before a voice came on in my earpiece.

"Agent Fierce!-" Static "Come in, Fierce!" More static. I couldn't put the voice to its owner because it was distorted from the static, but I figured it was Fury.

"What? Fury? What happened?" I asked while touching the earpiece.

There was static on the other end, but I got out a few words. It sounded like this-

'Laura! -static- Headquarters -static- attack -static- Barton down!' And then a long line of static. My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat at the last words. Barton down! Barton? Clint!? No. NO!

I turned my head slowly to Loki, my eyes still wide with shock and fear. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gwen looking very confused.

"_What?! Fury! Someone! What the fuck happened?!_" I almost screeched into the earpiece while whipping around the other way to get shoes on. As of now, I dont care what I look like, we just need to get to HQ.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Don't be dead, please don't be fucking dead," I was saying to myself while I tied up my boots.

"Who would be dead?" Loki asked from in front of me.

"Clint. I don't know, someone attacked headquarters and there was something about Barton being down at the end. There was a bunch of static, I didn't get all the details," I said while walking past him and into my bathroom. While I quickly brushed my teeth, I thought of what happened to Clint. I could only hope it wasn't serious. One part of me was scared for Clint; the other part pissed the fuck off at whoever did this. Attacking Headquarters, Clint, and everyone else. That's attacking family, and attacking family doesn't go over well with me.

When I got back out to my bedroom, Loki was already ready to go.

"I'll kill whoever did this," I said while walking over to him. He pulled my closer to him so that we were only an inch away.

"No matter how bad this is, please don't go on a rampage just yet," Loki told me while looking into my eyes.

"Threatening family doesn't blow over well with me," I replied. "But I guess I won't since Clint and everyone else probably don't need a Fierce rampage..."

"Those can be deadly," He said while smirking. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah they are. Cities should be evacuated when they happen," I laughed a little. I had to focus on what had happened at headquarters though.

"Just... don't rampage yet," and before I could reply, he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back, but I knew I couldn't get distracted.

"Okay so what the-" Gwen said while walking into my bedroom, but stopped abruptly when she saw us. "Oh sorry..."

"Let's just say there was an attack. Look, don't leave until I get back. Don't freak out right now, but if the thing that attacked is the thing that I think it is, then you should probably stay here. If anything happens that isn't normal, then call me or something," I said, trying not to get her all flipped out.

"You're telling me that I'm basically in danger?" She asked.

"Not necessarily. Not yet at least. I mean I could always be wrong," I said. I was thinking it was Agonia who did this, and if he's targeting me, he's basically targeting Gwen and everyone at SHIELD.

"That's... um, that's different. You know, I should probably get used to this type of thing shouldn't I?" Gwen said while turning and leaving the room.

"I wish you didn't have to..." I almost whispered so she couldn't hear me.

"She'll be alright," Loki said softly to me.

"Gwen's the only family I have left, aside from SHIELD," I said while looking down. My mother and father had always thought of her as family too.

"She's going to be fine," Loki said while lifting my chin so I was looking at him.

"I can only hope. We have to go now though, they might actually need us," I said, still nearly whispering.

"I'm still working on that whole trust thing," he said before kissing me again.

This time when I pulled away, we were standing in front of headquarters.

"Well that works," I said before turning to see the building.

Two of the glass doors were completely smashed, and inside I could see papers everywhere and things were thrown around.

"Oh my god," I said while walking through one of the doors, not letting go of Loki's hand.

"This wasn't Agonia. It was someone working for him," Loki said while looking around. There was a corner that looked black like it had been on fire.

"Communications are down, we're lucky we got a hold of you," Fury said while walking from the hallway which the conference room is.

"What happened? Where's Clint? And everyone else?" I asked while looking at the ceiling. It was up extremely high, but it looked like it hand dents in it.

"We aren't exactly sure what it was. Clint's in the medical wing right now..." Fury paused. "He's not conscious right now. And were trying to contact the rest of the Avengers now."

I stopped moving when he said Clint wasn't conscious.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked. I was trying to stay calm so I wouldn't flip out.

"The creature that did this shoved him into a wall and he hit his head. He'll be fine. Right now though, I need to show you something," Fury said while looking directly at me. My stomach dropped when he said that for some reason. Loki must have noticed my tense up, because he squeezed my hand.

We followed Fury down a few hallways, and it didn't take me long to figure out he was leading us to the room which was appointed to me when I became an Avenger. We all had one. They all had a couch, a coffee table, and a few chairs. I had been here twice; the first time was when it was assigned to me, the second was when I put some guns and other weapons in there just in case I needed them. I never used this room because I couldn't find a purpose to ever use it. It was really boring and if I was here, I would either be in a meeting, working, or training.

When we got to the quarter that had all of the stupid rooms the Avengers had, it was almost untouched. That is except for my door, which had a hole in the middle that looked like it had been punched through, had long claw marks going up and down it.

"I have to check back on Barton. Report back to me once you're done here, we have to figure out what to do," Fury said while leaving Loki and me in front of my door. I stared at the door for a moment before touching one of the claw marks. They were so deep that nothing human could have make them. I looked at Loki, and he had his stare locked on the marks.

"What is it?" I asked him. His eyes had some sort of recognition and sadness in them.

"I know what did this..." He said, almost sadly.

"How?" How would he know? He was with me the whole time.

He didn't say anything, but he caught me by surprise when he pulled off his shirt and turned around so his back was to me.

On his back was a long claw mark which was now just a scar that covered his whole back. I looked back at the door, and back to him. The claw marks were identical.

"Remember how I said that the creatures that lived in the same place with the Chitauri tortured me mentally? Well one thought that wasn't exactly enough..." he said while putting his shirt back on and turning back to me. Before I could really think of what I was doing, I nearly knocked him over when I threw my arms around him, in a tight hug. He seemed kind of surprised at first, but he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back, but not as tight as I was.

When I pulled away, he smiled and his eyes weren't sad anymore.

"Sorry, that was an impulse," I said while turning back to my door.

"Why are you sorry?" Loki asked while taking my hand again.

"I don't really know, I guess," I said while laughing at myself a bit.

"Well don't be, I liked that impulse," he said while smirking.

I turned my attention back to the door now though. I tried to turn the doorknob, but it was surprisingly locked. I sighed while I stuck my hand through the hole and felt around to unlock it.

Finally after a few moments, I got it unlocked.

When I turned the knob and pushed the door open, I jumped back when I heard the same noise we had heard back at my apartment.

Only this time, I could see the creature that made the noise.

And it was standing in the middle of the room, now running towards Loki and me.

* * *

**Alright so there's chapter seven! I'm not sure if any of you read it right before I changed it, but since I was writing it on my tablet I couldn't make the dream in italics so I had to put *italics* before I started to write it so I wouldn't forget; but alas, I did forget and I had to go back, delete the chapter, and re-edit it. And I just want to say sorry again for the Thor thing. I keep on beating myself up about it because it was such a dumb mistake. I was trying to rush to get this chapter up and I guess I missed it… Sorry for any confusion if it made any! **

**Okay so I'll be updating in a couple of days, just like normal! Reviews, favoriting, and reading means a lot to me! Have a wonderful day(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear readers! Sorry for the extended wait, I had to finish my summer reading this past week since I start school on Monday. Ugh.**

**I have a one shot that goes along with this story almost finished, and it should be up tomorrow. It's Laura's POV of the Chitauri attack and I thought it would be a good idea so… yeah! So now the usual disclaimer-**

**I own nothing except for my OC's, everything else belongs to its rightful owners. **

**Without further ado, Chapter Eight!**

* * *

I hand my gun out, aimed, and started shooting in record time. I shot three times into the creatures head, and four times into its heart. When I shot for the final time, it slumped down to its knees and made another strange noise. Its skin was nearly white, and its blood was a weird greyish color. Its eyes were small and black, and when it was standing, it towered above me. And it was now... fading in and out? It faded out completely for a second before showing up again, limp on the floor.

"What is this thing?" I asked while kicking its hand to make sure it was really dead. I cringed and swallowed slightly when I looked at its claws. The claws were easily seven inches long and I remembered the scar on Loki's back.

"I'm not exactly sure what they're called. But it's the same thing that was with the Chitauri," Loki said while looking at it. I could tell he was remembering something from the look in his eyes. He shook his head slightly and blinked.

"There's a lot more of them though. Hundreds at least," He said still staring at the creature.

I glanced into my room and saw that there were things thrown around, and I saw what looked like writing on the back wall. I kicked the door so it was all the way open, took a few steps in, and looked up to the wall.

"How does it feel to watch someone you love being tormented?" Was written on the wall. The second I finished reading the wall, I could feel myself starting to black out. Before I collapsed on the floor, I looked over to Loki. He looked at me, and from the look in his eyes, I could tell the same thing was happening to him.

* * *

_The first thing I realized was that this wasn't Earth. I could tell by how the stars looked in the sky. And the terrain of the surface of this place was rocky, and there was movement everywhere, like things were crawling around under the surface. I almost jumped out of my skin when a monster that was big and almost worm shaped came out of a hole already in the ground, and dove back into another hole. I remembered that thing; it was part of the Chitauri. Those ones were hard to kill because of how huge they were._

_I was pulled from my memories of the Chitauri attack when I heard a scream. A scream I had never heard before, but the second I heard it I knew who it came from. Loki._

_I heard him scream a few more times before I figured out that the screams were coming from my right. I heard him yelp in pain and I started to run to find him._

_After running by a few huge rock formations, I was met by a large open area where I saw Loki doubled over in pain, near the middle of the area._

_I noticed a few of the same creatures around him and it seemed like they were trying to focus on him._

_I saw him collapse to his knees and he pressed a hand onto his forehead._

_"Stop doing this. She doesn't deserve this, please!" He begged. It didn't take me long to realize that this was the place he had told me about, where they tortured him. I took a step out from where I was hiding, slowly, to make sure they couldn't see me. I knew they wouldn't, since that always happens in these visions._

_When I knew they couldn't see me, I walked faster over to where Loki was._

_"Just leave her alone," he groaned when I got about a foot away from him. At this time, he must have thought this was really happening possibly._

_I fell down to my knees so we were eye level, but I knew it wouldn't help. He looked up, and looked at me. Well, it wasn't at me, it was probably behind me, but it looked like he was looking straight into my eyes._

_I wished I hadn't gotten closer to him, because his eyes were filled with pain and torment. And I was surprised to see that there were a few tears welled up in his eyes. Loki couldn't feel it, but at that exact moment I was hugging him, even tighter than I had when he showed me his scar. When I opened my eyes, I saw one of the creatures coming from behind him with his claws raised. I jumped back from Loki and I was now kneeling on the ground in front of him. I wanted to scream and tell Loki to get up and run away. But my voice failed me, like always._

_When the creature got a few inches away from him, he finally realized that the creature was there, but he was too late. The creature raised his hand and swiped down onto Loki's back. When it pulled its hand back, it was covered in blood and it ran back to the others, and then they all ran off._

_Loki was now hunched over into a ball, and I could see the scratch. It was gushing blood, and it looked exactly like the scar. If it were a human who got scratched like that, they would be losing too much blood and they would have passed out seconds after it happened. But Loki was different, and he healed faster than that, plus he was stronger. Although he was strong, I could tell the scratch hurt by the way he was grabbing his knees and hugging them to his chest. His jaw was clenched together and he kept on groaning from pain._

_The wound wasn't getting much better either. It was still bleeding pretty badly, but it seemed to be slowing down a bit._

_Without really thinking about it, I pressed my hand against the deepest point on the middle scratch. I just held my hand there and looked down at Loki's face. It was etched with pain, and his eyes were squeezed shut, and just looking at him like this made my heart ache. I realized that my hand wasn't doing anything, so I took my hand away, but I was shocked when I looked at my hand and saw that it was covered in blood. Loki's blood. I shut my eyes while I laid my head down on Loki's side while he was still in a ball shape. I could feel a few tears push their way out of my eyes. I hated seeing Loki like this; it hurt me almost as much as him._

_I hadn't noticed another one of the creatures towering over us because I had my eyes shut, but when it kicked me off of Loki, I barely knew what was going on. The creature had kicked me pretty hard, and I landed about twelve feet away from the creature who was now clasping its hand around Loki's throat and lifting him into the air._

_I tried to move, but it was like I was frozen in place with my eyes locked on them. Loki was trying to pry the creatures' fingers away from his neck, but he was weak from the blood loss. He was gasping for air and his face was starting to lose color. I could hear a sickening crunch as the creature squeezed Loki's neck, and I saw him go completely limp in the creatures' hand._

_My eyes were flowing with rivers of tears as I watched the creature throw Loki against a rock. I stared at him and willed him to get up, or move, or anything to show he was alive. But he didn't. He was lying there against the rock, limp and lifeless. I didn't take my eyes off of him until I realized the creature was standing only a few inches away from me. I looked up to it but my eyes were blurred with tears. I didn't have time to think before the creature picked me up by my neck, just like Loki. I looked at Loki while the creature snapped my neck, and everything turned to black._

* * *

When I woke up, I sat straight up and looked around frantically for Loki. I realized we were still in my room and he was lying about five feet away from me. He was passed out but he was shaking his head and his jaw looked like it was clenched. I crawled over to him, grabbed one of his hands, kneeled so I was right next to him, and put my other hand on his chest. Agonia must be making him have a nightmare like he had been doing to me, but I was just glad he was alive.

"No... No stop. Don't hurt her," Loki mumbled while shaking his head slightly again. He kept on saying thing like this, but at one point his voice got louder.

"No! Don't kill her! Take me instead of her, she's too good to die," he said while cringing in his sleep. I wished he would wake up, it hurt seeing him like this.

"Laura! No! No, no, please don't be dead, please!" Loki said while cringing more. He was having a nightmare that I was dead, just like I had with him. I remembered what the wall said; "How does it feel to watch someone you love being tormented?" Agonia was making us watch each other being killed. I had to try and wake him up, he was suffering from this.

"Loki? Wake up. Please, it's just a nightmare. Loki wake up," I said while squeezing his hand. I hoped it would work, but deep down I knew it wouldn't. Agonia wouldn't let him wake up until he was done with the nightmare. Loki groaned and writhed in pain in response to me trying to wake him up. I closed my eyes while squeezing his hand again and lying my forehead onto his stomach. I just wanted him to wake up so he wouldn't be in pain anymore. This must be what it's like when I had nightmares, feeling helpless and like you can't do anything to help. I felt a few tears escape my eyes and fall onto Loki. I lifted my head and opened my eyes to look at Loki. His jaw was still clenched shut, and he looked pained. Every few seconds he would move his head from one side to the other.

"Please just wake up..." I whispered while moving my hand from his chest and holding the other side of his hand. At almost the same second I stopped talking, Loki groaned again, but now he arched his back like he was in pain.

"Just kill me already," he said through clenched teeth. When he said this, I stared at him in horror. Whatever nightmare he was having, it made him want to die. To be killed. He let his back fall while he yelped in pain. I didn't realize how hard I was holding his hand until I saw his eyes start to slowly open.

I let up a bit on my grip on his hand when I saw his green eyes open fully. He leaned up a bit, but he sat straight up when our eyes locked. Before I could even say anything though, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. First on the mouth, then my cheek, my forehead, my other cheek, then he leaned down and kissed the top of each of my knees, my abdomen near my ribcage, up my arm, on my shoulder, and finally right over my heart. His lips lingered on the spot where he had kissed me, and he turned his head so his ear was over my heart. I wonder if he could hear how hard my heart was beating, because I thought it was going to pound out of my chest. After listening to my heart for a few more seconds, he kissed his way up my neck and on my lips before wrapping his arms around me even tighter than before so I was almost sitting sideways on his lap. He had definitely caught me off guard with how he reacted when he saw me, but I wasn't complaining.

"You're alive. You're okay," he said while stroking my hair. "You're okay right?"

"It was a nightmare. It wasn't real, Loki. I'm okay," I said before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "What'd he make you see?" I whispered while leaning my head back on his chest. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Don't worry about it..." he said while kissing the top of my head.

"No, tell me," I needed to know. It would be at the back of my mind until I found out.

"You don't want to know, love." He said softly. He probably knew I wouldn't let him not tell me.

"I might not want to, but I need to. Just tell me," I tried to think of anything that could be that bad that he wouldn't want to tell me.

Loki was quiet for a few moments and kept holding me to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Just tell me everything," I said while laying my head on his neck. He tightened his grip around me before talking.

"They... these people that looked like figures surrounded you in this room and when you tried to fight against them they chained and handcuffed you to a wall. I couldn't move, or talk, or do anything to help. Then they just started to swarm around you almost, and they started punching and hitting you," He paused here and put a hand on my cheek, "And the more you struggled the worse it got... and then they hit even harder," he moved his hand from my cheek to where my ribcage is. "And I could hear your ribs cracking. You were trying not to show the pain but every time they hit you, you would spit out a lot of blood. Eventually, after they broke a majority of your ribs, they stopped for a second and backed off for a moment." He paused again and moved his hand down to my knee. "Then one of them pounced onto your leg and literally snapped it in half," I cringed and closed my eyes when he said that. "And then they basically did the same thing with your other leg and your arms and fingers," now he was hugging me even tighter than before. I kept on imagining what it must have been like for him, and how much it might have hurt him. "Then they just..." Now he put his hand right over my heart. "They just stabbed you and the life in your eyes faded out..."

I opened my eyes and looked up to Loki. He was staring out to space in front of us. His eyes looked so... sad. Depressed even. I leaned my head up so I could really look at him.

"Loki," I said softly. He didn't respond.

"Loki look at me," I said while putting my hand on his cheek and turning his head so he would look at me. "I'm okay. I'm alive." I took my hand away from his face and put it on the hand he had over my heart. "My hearts still beating. I'm not dying anytime soon," I said while taking my hand away from his.

"It just felt so... real," he pressed the hand that was over my heart slightly before wrapping that arm around me and pulled me back into a hug. I tried to make the tears that had welled up in my eyes go away, but I failed and they fell onto Loki's chest.

"I'm so sorry," I said while trying to get myself together.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault, love. It just really gets to me when I see you hurt, whether it's real or not," he said while rubbing my arm up and down.

"I know. I just feel really bad that you had to see that," I said while biting my lip.

"Don't, okay? All that matters to me is that you're alright," he squeezed his arms that were around me. We stayed that way for a few minutes before I remembered where we were and what I had to tell Fury. And Clint; I wanted to see Clint. I stood up and looked around the room again. There were claw marks on everything and there were a few holes in the walls. The creature was so strange; I wondered how many there were. Or how many would be here. I had to report back to Fury about everything now though. Even if he couldn't help at all, he needed to know. And we needed some sort of plan for if more of these creatures attacked.

"Fury needs to know about this," I said while walking to the doorway, but stopping to kick the creatures hand again to make sure it was really dead.

I stepped over the creature and headed down the hallway, knowing Loki would follow.

"How is he going to help?" He said while catching up to me.

"I never said he could help. In fact, I don't think he can help. But I have to tell him," I said while turning a corner.

"Why?"

"Because he's the director. If I don't tell him he'll find out and turn into a little bitch," I said, trying to decide if I should try the conference room, the medical wing, or the main entrance. Might as well try the medical wing first, Fury might be with Clint. While we walked to the medical wing I looked around for any other damage, but it seemed like the main entrance, the communication room, and my room were the only things damaged.

Why headquarters had so many hallways and rooms, I'll never know, but it felt like we had went down a hundred halls by the time we got to the medical wing.

"Is Fury here?" I asked the woman at the main desk.

"Yep, he's in Agent Barton's room. Room 23, but visiting hours are closed right now." She said.

"Thanks," I said while walking to the doors to the rooms. It didn't really matter to me when visiting hours were.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" She asked, sounding annoyed from the desk.

"Yup. I heard you perfectly," I called back to her while holding the door open for Loki. "I just chose not to listen," I said, but I don't think she heard me because the door cut us off. Loki chuckled and smirked while I walked past him counting the rooms and looking at the numbers.

When we got to Clint's room, I knocked a few times.

"Come in," I heard Fury say from inside. I pushed open the door, but hesitated for what Clint might look like. I glanced at Loki, who was staring straight ahead with no emotion in his eyes.

When I walked into the room, Fury was standing at the window with his back turned to us, and Clint was still unconscious and he had a bunch of tubes hooked up to him and a heart monitor was the only thing making noise.

"Because that's what a small concussion looks like," I said sarcastically to Fury. He turned around to me now and he glared at me with his eye.

"It's just a concussion. Maybe not that small, but it's nothing serious," Fury said while glancing at Clint.

"Did you get ahold of the others?" I asked.

"No, I told you communications were down," he snapped.

"Well there's this thing called a phone. It comes in handy at times like this," I said while dialing Tony's phone. Fury glared at me some more while I waited for Tony to answer.

"What's up, Loki Lover?" He answered, and I could hear him smirking.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't call me that. Look get to headquarters, now," I said while rolling my eyes. I glanced at Loki, who was looking out the window with an uncomfortable look in his eyes. I couldn't blame him, or the others, I mean it wasn't even a month ago when we were fighting against him. Not even a month ago I loathed him, and I wanted to kill him with my own two hands. It's funny how feelings could change in such a small amount of time. I just hoped they wouldn't rip each others heads off.

"Why?" He whined, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I don't know, maybe because we were attacked by an alien creature thing that can make itself invisible and it knocked Clint unconscious. Is that a good enough reason for you to stop drinking for a few hours?" I snapped at him.

"How'd you know?" I heard a bottle being put down. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Oh and you can have the honors of calling Stars and Stripes, I'm not dealing with him asking a million questions about his damn phone," I said. Steve didn't know anything about using his phone that SHIELD had given him, and if you called him on it, you would be on the phone for hours because he had so many questions.

"That is such a Miss Fierce move," he grumbled.

"Don't sass me, Iron Sass." I said while hanging up.

"Iron Sass is a good one. Make sure you write that down on the list of nicknames," Clint said, now awake apparently.

"Top of my to do list, Hawkers," I said while shaking my head.

"It should be, Fiercy," he smirked.

"Don't start you two. Why don't you explain what happened, Barton," Fury interrupted us.

"I swear, there was nothing there when I got thrown into a wall. I'm not crazy, but maybe it was some sort of ghost," he said, looking back at me.

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my throat. Ghosts? I didn't believe in ghosts, but ever since I started working for SHIELD, I've seen things that people wouldn't believe unless you showed them.

"The thing that threw you into a wall wasn't a ghost. It can make itself invisible. You wouldn't see it coming, but come on Katniss, ghosts? Really?" I said while laughing.

"Well what was I supposed to think? And what actually is the thing that attacked us?" Clint asked.

"Not sure what it's called. But imagine Freddy Kruger with white skin, grey blood, about two feet taller than the real Freddy, and it has two claw hands instead of one," Freddy was a nice comparison, if you ask me. "And there's a lot of them."

"Well that sounds just wonderful," Clint sighed while lying back down.

"So, tall, white skin, grey blood, invisible capable, claws, and that weird sound it makes? And there's a lot of them? That's what we know?" Fury asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Pretty much. And they can-" I cut myself off. Suddenly, I remembered the noise we had heard in my apartment because of what Fury said. It sounded exactly like the creature... and it could make itself invisible. There must be one in the apartment with Gwen! Why hadn't I thought of this sooner? With everything going on, it went right by me.

"What is it?" All three of them said simultaneously. They all exchanged a weird glance before looking back to me. My jaw was hanging open slightly and I couldn't think clearly. What if it got Gwen? Or if it kidnapped her? Before I knew what I was going on, I had my phone calling Gwen and pressed against my ear waiting for an answer. But I didn't get one.

"What happened?" Loki asked now right beside me.

"Gwen... we heard a creature in my apartment, and she's there all alone," I said while looking at him with worried eyes. Gwen wouldn't stand a chance against that thing.

"Let's go," Loki said while wrapping an arm around my waist. All I could do was nod.

"We'll be back," I said to Fury and Clint before Loki teleported us right in front of my door. Before unlocking it, I got my gun pointed and ready to shoot. Once I got the door unlocked, I pushed it open quietly and stepped inside. Keeping my gun aimed, I slowly pushed myself against the wall while Loki followed me.

That's when I heard it. I heard the sound that the creatures made.

"Fuck," I said while I ran into the living room.

When I got to the room, I stopped dead in my tracks when I didn't see anything. Or anyone.

"What the hell..." I said while I looked around. I looked at the couch, and I was horrified to see an arm sprawled out from the front of the couch. We were too late. The Creature had gotten her.

"Fuck!" I screeched. There were too many emotions flowing through me; sadness, failure, vengeance, anger, and most of all, guilt. Guilt because Gwen trusted me and because I wasn't here in times to save her. I couldn't save my family. I never could. My father, my mother, now Gwen? I'm such a failure, it's pathetic. Everything I loved, that I would try to protect, would always get taken away. It was dangerous for me to love anything or for anything to love me. It's like being loved by me is a death wish.

The Creature screeched again, this time it showed itself and it was standing five feet away from me. I started shooting at it before I even knew what was happening, but after five shots to the head, and five to the heart, it collapsed to the floor in front of me. This was the thing that had taken Gwen's life. I kicked it suddenly out of anger, and its body flew across the room into a corner.

I hadn't even noticed Loki standing beside me, but now he was turning me away from Gwen and into his arms. I dropped my gun and pressed my hands into my eyes. I wanted to sob, and bawl my eyes out, but I wanted to be strong.

Unfortunately, I couldn't be. I started to sob into my hands and my body was shaking from the violent sobs, although I was barely making a sound. Loki wrapped his arms around me tighter and held me to his chest. My hands were soaked with tears now but the sobs kept coming. After a few more minutes of this, my legs gave way and we sunk to the floor. I was a heap of tears and sobs in Loki's arms.

"It's okay, darling. It's okay," he said softly into my ear. I couldn't talk, there were too many sobs.

Loki had his head leaning slightly on the top of mine and I felt him look up suddenly. I didn't know what he saw, but he slowly unwrapped his arms from around me and walked over to Gwen's body. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I didn't want to look. I just stayed keeling and crying into my hands.

"Laura... she's alive. Just barely, but we need to get her to a hospital," Loki said from the couch.

I stood up and whipped around faster than I thought I could and was at Gwen's side kneeling next to her. She was on her side with one arm sprawled out, the other on her stomach, which looked like it had two long scratches going up to her chest. There was a lot of blood pooling around her and it was almost at my knees now and there was some getting in my ponytail.

"H-how?" I stuttered. Loki had two of his fingers pressed on her neck, checking her pulse. He put his ear near her mouth to listen for breathing.

"I don't know. She's lost a lot of blood. If we don't get her to a medic soon though..." He didn't have to finish the sentence.

"We can bring her to the medical wing at headquarters. It's the best place for her," I said while wiping the tears from my eyes and my face.

"Alright," Loki said while picking her up into his arms. I dialed Tony's phone so he could get a medic ready.

He picked up on the second ring, and Loki wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sup Fiercy?" Tony said.

"Get a medic ready in the medical wing. I need them there immediately," I said and then hung up. I didn't have time to explain.

"She might be okay," Loki said while leaning down and kissing my temple. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I just looked straight without emotion, but I put my hand on the hand he had on my waist. Gwen was completely limp, and her legs were right in front of me. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them and now we were standing in front of the doors to the medical wing. I pushed the door open wide for Loki to carry Gwen in, and we were met by five medics that were ready with their medical equipment. Loki laid her down gently onto the gurney and they immediately started to stop the bleeding while they rolled her away. I knew I couldn't go with her so I turned into Loki's chest and he wrapped his arms around me, but he made sure not to touch me with his hands which had blood all over them. I started to cry again, just thinking about Gwen. What if she didn't make it? What if she did and she hated me for letting it happen?

"I'll be right back, love. I have to get the blood off my hands," Loki said softly. "They'll do their best to save her," he said while unwrapping his arms from me and kissing my cheek. I nodded while he walked away.

"What. The hell. Happened?" I heard Tony say from behind me. I turned around and saw him looking extremely confused.

"That was Gwen. One of the creatures that attacked us was in my apartment and... And it attacked her," I pushed away more tears that were coming to my eyes. I wouldn't cry. Not here.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"She's... she's nearly dead..." I whispered while looking down at the ground.

"You look nearly dead," He said. Such a Tony thing to say. But then again, I was just crying. And I did look half dead when I cried.

"I know," I said while sitting down in one of the chairs. I put my feet up onto the chair and hugged my knees to my chest.

"No comebacks?" Tony asked. I'm assuming he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Not right now. But I'll get back at you for your stupid nickname," I said while putting my chin on my knees.

"Oh come on, that was genius. And he can be Laura Lover. It's accurate!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"That's so unoriginal. Seriously. I'm disappointed," I said with close to no emotion.

"Oh please," He sighed while sitting down across from me.

"You're so sassy today," I said while closing my eyes. After a few minutes, I felt colder and I felt Loki take one of my hands into his. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting beside me, looking down to me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead while I closed my eyes again. I gently squeezed his hand and tried to smile, at least a small smile, but I still couldn't.

"What?" Loki snapped, sounding irritated. I looked up at him and saw him glaring at Tony.

"Sheesh, chill out Rudolph," Tony said. "You see what I mean by accuracy?" He asked, looking at me now.

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked, sounding confused.

"Oh nothing. Just an argument your little girlfriend and I got into earlier," Tony said while smirking slightly and standing up. I glared at him.

He started to head for the door, but when he was in the doorway, he tortured slightly and smirked.

"Bye, Loki Lover." He said before leaving.

"Oh my god, you're so annoying," I groaned while laying my head on my knees and closing my eyes. I could hear him laughing down the hallway.

"Do I even want to know?" Loki asked, not sounding irritated now.

"Nope," I said while turning my head so it was towards Loki, but I didn't open my eyes. I heard him chuckle lightly while squeezing my hand.

We didn't say anything for the next few minutes, and my thoughts traveled back to Gwen. I wondered what they were doing to help her, or if they could help her. I wondered if she was in pain, if she even knew what was going on, or if she was getting any better. My mind wandered to sadder thoughts, and I wondered what it would be like, telling her family, going to her wake, her funeral, and what it would be like without having her around. A tear escaped from my closed eye, but just as quickly as it fell, Loki wiped it away with his thumb. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Thanks," I said while finally managing a tiny smile.

"I just don't like watching you cry, love," He said while moving his hand to my cheek. "And you're smiling again. I was starting to miss that," he said while smiling at me. I smiled back at him, my smile getting bigger.

"Beautiful," He said while taking his hand away and kissing my forehead. I giggled at what he had said.

"Oh please, I look like hell right now," I said while shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"No you don't. You always look beautiful to me," he said while I tried to hide my cheeks from blushing. That never happened with guys, but with Loki, it was different. It meant more.

"Whatever you say," I said while moving the arm rest that was separating us up and moving my body so I was curled up next to him with my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his hand on my side and kept his other hand intertwined with mine.

"It's true," he said. I smiled into his chest and closed my eyes. I felt so much safer and happier in his arms.

I kept on smiling until my mind forced itself back to Gwen. I couldn't stop thinking about her, or how she was doing. When would they even let me see her? Loki must have sensed that I was thinking of Gwen again because he held me tighter while he kissed the top of my head. I leaned up so Loki and I was eye level and looked into his eyes before leaning in to kiss him. I needed him to distract me from reality. He kissed back gently, but it was definitely more than enough to make any bad thoughts leave my head. All that mattered in this moment was that I was his, and Loki was mine.

I could have stayed that way for who knows how long, but unfortunately we were interrupted by the doors being flung open. We reluctantly broke away from each other and I heard Loki let out a small, irritated sigh. I looked in front of us to see a very, very worried looking Steve standing there.

"Are you okay? Tony told us you called and said that you needed a medic immediately and we, or I really, thought you got hurt or something. Are you okay?" Steve said, but it all came out in one big jumble because he was talking to fast.

"Steve calm the hell down. I'm fine," I said while leaning back down so my head was on Loki's chest again. He wrapped his arm around me again, like before.

"Why did you need a medic then?" Steve asked, still frantic.

"It's... it was for Gwen..." I said while looking away into space.

"Gwen... the same Gwen I met today?" He asked, sounding a bit sad about it. I nodded sadly while looking back at him.

"What happened?" He said, ever so slightly glancing at Loki.

"One of the same Creatures that attacked us attacked her," I said while swallowing slightly.

"And you're okay?"

"Just fine."

"You're sure?"

"Indeed I am, Stevie," I said slightly irritated.

"Positive?" He asked again.

"She's fine," Loki coldly snapped while tightening his grip around me, almost protectively. I kind of liked that; the protectiveness.

"I... I was just worried," Steve stuttered.

"It's okay, Star Boy. You don't have to worry about me," I said while squeezing Loki's hand. It was true though, even though I could easily defend myself from a threat, if I had Loki with me nobody had to worry about me.

"Force of habit," Steve said while looking down sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," I tried to get him to calm down.

"Uh, yeah, um... was I interrupting something?" Steve asked, looking anywhere but in our direction, and his cheeks were turning slightly red. Sometimes, he was like the Virgin Mary, I swear.

"Yes," I heard Loki hiss, but only I could hear him because I was so close to him. I glanced up at him, and he had a cold glare set on Steve. I couldn't blame him; I didn't like being interrupted either.

"Steve, don't worry about it," I sighed. Steve was so much like a brother, it was scary.

"Okay... so um, Gwen... is she okay?" He asked softly. I had the same question Steve had.

"I don't know... I thought she was gone when we found her," I said, remembering the pool of blood that had emerged from her wounds. I shuddered remembering how much there was. I also remembered that there was dried blood in my ponytail, which was absolutely gross, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Will she be okay?" Steve nearly whispered. When I couldn't confidently say that she would be fine, I felt tears emerge from my eyes. I turned my head so I was turned more into Loki's chest. He held me closer to him while I cried.

"I don't know," I managed to squeak out. Loki wasn't glaring at Steve anymore; instead he was looking down at me with caring eyes while wiping away a few of the tears. I had gotten a bit of control over the tears now though.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Laura. Really, I'm so sorry," Steve said so apologetically that I felt bad for him.

"It's not your fault, Stevers," I said before taking a deep breath and turning my head again so I could look at him. He looked pretty horrified, I'm guessing because he thought he made me cry. "Really, don't blame yourself."

"I've just never seen you cry before, that's all," He said while looking at my eyes, which were obviously bright red with my pale complexion surrounding them so they stood out like a sore thumb.

"I know, I know. I look like I've died and come back to life," I said while closing my eyes. Maybe it would help the redness go down.

"I'll see you later then, alright? I'll let everyone know you're alright, although I think I was the only one who thought you were in trouble..." he said while turning to leave.

"Yeah because you're like an over protective big brother," I said while opening my eyes and smirking slightly. He shook his head, smirked and walked out of the room. I let out a small sigh of relief when the doors shut behind him.

"You don't look like you've died and come back to life," Loki said while chuckling.

"Yeah, I really do. It happens, every single time!" I said while giggling lightly. Loki smiled at me while tightening his grip around me.

"Every time?" He asked, sounding slightly amused.

"Yep. Ever since I was little. Bright red eyes and my face goes completely pale. It's so annoying. I hate it," I said while rolling my eyes. That was one thing I hated about myself. It's part of the reason why I've trained myself not to cry that much, but it seems like I've been crying a lot more than usual lately. I only cried when I was hit close to my heart, which had been happening with the nightmares and Loki and of course Gwen.

"You shouldn't hate anything about yourself, my love," He said while kissing my forehead and taking my hand into his. He laid his head down do it was resting on mine.

"I don't hate a lot of things about myself. I don't really care about them though, nobody's perfect," I said while leaning my head down onto his chest further.

"You must not know the definition of perfect," He said and I could feel him smirking.

"I know the definition, and I know I'm not perfect," I said. There were really only a few things I didn't like about myself, but I didn't hate myself. And I took notice of the good things about myself, but I wasn't cocky about it.

"Maybe not to some people, but to me," Loki paused and lifted my chin up to look at him. "To me, you are perfect. I can't even imagine any flaws that you would hate." I couldn't hide the smile that crept up onto my face; no doubt my cheeks were pink.

"There's only a few. The crying thing, not being able to control my powers, and... Well I'm not overly fond of my tattoo," I said sheepishly. I didn't talk about my tattoo a lot, and I barely even paid much attention to it.

"You have a tattoo?" Loki asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah... it's not big or anything, but I regret getting it," I said while looking down.

"Where is it?" He asked amused.

"You wanna see it? It's right on my hip," I said while moving the hand he had on my side. Actually, he had his hand right over it. I lifted up my jacket and shirt just enough to reveal it; the tattoo I had gotten when I was eighteen. A small dream catcher that was probably three inches tall. There were five strings with feathers hanging down from it rather than the standard three, each were blank except for two. The first one had my father's death date on it, the second with my mothers. The writing was small, but readable. I had three empty spaces, just in case any other important dates happened, like deaths, or maybe the date I get married, if that ever happens. The design in the dream catcher was like simple weaving, all tying together in the center into a star. It was all black, and it was simple, but it looked complicated. I only regretted it because I couldn't take it off, but it had a lot of meaning behind it.

Loki was looking at it, seeming interested in it.

"We have dream catchers like this on Asgard. I actually had one that looked almost identical to this," He said, smiling slightly. "What are the dates in the feathers?"

"This ones the day my father died," I said while pointing at the first feather, "And this ones the day my mother died," I pointed at the second one.

Loki looked at it for a few more seconds before starting to trace the lining with his pinky. His finger left a cool trail on the lines which was almost entrancing me.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I didn't come all the way down here to see this," Clint said from in front of us all of a sudden. I nearly jumped out of my skin and I pushed my shirt back down, I wasn't sure who else knew about my tattoo. I felt Loki become tense again.

"Already saw it, Fiercy," Clint said while smirking. I rolled my eyes, but smirked. Clint was a master assassin, so it made sense why I hadn't seen or heard him come in.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, Princess Merida. It'd be a shame for someone to knock you back out," I said sarcastically.

"Princess Merida? That's a new one. Really though, a Disney princess?" He said while chuckling.

"Better than what you can come up with," I said while smirking again.

"I don't know, I kind of like Tony's new ideas. And I've been thinking of other spin off names based off of his," Clint said while shrugging.

"Don't even think about it," I said but I couldn't help but smile more. I loved the nickname wars Clint, Tony and I had.

"Well I mean they're really good. Priceless even. More original than Tony's if you ask me."

"Clint, I'm warning you."

"Well I'm still working on the list, but I could give you a preview," He pushed on.

"I will snap your precious bow in half and I'll burn every single one of your arrows if you do that," I said, faking being serious, and then laughing.

"Sure you can," He said sarcastically. "Anyway, all kidding aside, I came down to see what was up. Steve looked pretty taken back when he was talking to me."

"Oh he was just being his usual big brother self. I think he thought he made me cry," I said while sighing.

"You? _You?_ Laura? Laura-"

"Don't use my last name," I cut him off. I didn't like hearing my last name; it was too much pressure for me to think that I was the last one in my family with the name.

"What's so bad about Farrington?" Clint asked, confused.

"Doesn't matter, never mind." I sighed. Laura Farrington. That's my full name. Well actually, Laura Opal Farrington was my full name.

"Either way, wow, the one and only Fierce was crying? I didn't know that was possible," He said jokingly.

"It doesn't happen much," I said while leaning down further into Loki. He was so quiet around the others; it was like he was barely there. I glanced up to him and he was glaring at Clint slightly.

"Obviously. If we pulled some random chick off the street, she would be in tears after five minutes of being with me and Tony," He said while smirking. I smiled and shook my head. "Well, I'm going to go hide my bow and arrow now."

He stopped in the doorway, just like Tony had. Before I could protest what he was about to do, he spoke.

"Bye, Love Birds," He called while leaving.

"Watch yourself, Barton!" I called after him, this time laughing. "I swear, I will end up killing one of them."

"Why don't you like your last name?" Loki asked randomly.

"Because I feel like I have a lot of weight on my shoulders since I'm literally the last Farrington from my family," I explained. My father didn't have any brothers or sisters, and any aunts or uncles I ever met, I've never had a grandmother or a grandfather, and my mother had two brothers, who both died in a car accident when I was little. I could only remember one memory of them from a Christmas when I was five, where they had taught me how to ice-skate. From what my parents had told me, I was actually pretty good. But after they died that summer, I didn't want to skate again.

"You really have no other family?" He asked softly.

"Nobody else. Biologically that is. I've known Gwen since we were four or five, so I consider her family. And I consider SHIELD as my family and home. But biologically, I am literally the last one alive in my family. Since I was sixteen," I said while looking up at him. He looked into my eyes, and his had a sense of understanding in them.

"I'm sorry, love," he said sincerely.

"No, don't be," I said.

"You just shouldn't be alone, love," He said while leaning down to kiss me.

"I'm not," I said before our lips met. I meant what I had said though. I wasn't alone.

I wasn't alone at all.

* * *

After another two hours of waiting and talking with each other, we were still waiting. Waiting for someone to at least tell us how Gwen was doing, or if she was okay, or when we could at least see her.

I glanced down at my watch, which read six o'clock. I was exhausted from everything that happened today, but I wanted to wait. The wait was eating me alive.

"You look so tired. Try to sleep for a few minutes at least. If anything happens I'll wake you up. You have rest dear," Loki tried to convince me for the hundredth time.

"I'm fine," I said before yawning again.

"Just try. For me?" He pleaded. I looked up to him which was a fatal mistake. He looked down to me with pleading eyes and he looked worried. "Please darling?"

I couldn't deny him when he looked like that, or when he said that. I leaned up to his face and kissed his cheek before leaning my head back down onto his chest.

"Thank you," He whispered into my ear before I closed my eyes and tried to clear my thoughts. I tried to focus on something that wouldn't remind me of Gwen, but my mind would always travel back to her.

Even though I was so tired and exhausted, I couldn't fall asleep. Images of Gwen would appear in my head, plus images of the Creature (I decided I would call them that since we weren't sure what they were really called) attacking Gwen flooded my mind.

After a few more minutes of trying to sleep, I gave up.

"I can't. I literally can't fall asleep, I keep thinking of her. I just can't..." I said while opening my eyes again.

"I know, love. I know..." he said before kissing the top of my head. Before I could reply, there was a medic standing in front of us.

"Laura?" The medic asked. I sat up straight and grabbed ahold of Loki's hand. I nodded at the medic.

"As of right now, Gwen is not conscious, but we were able to stabilize her because we had enough extra blood in her type. We aren't she when," he paused, "Or if she'll wake up, but if you want you can go see her."

I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded.

"Follow me," he said while turning. Loki and I stood together, but I never let go of his hand. I realized how extremely hard I was holding on to it though, and I loosened my grip while we followed the medic.

Finally, he left us in front on a room. Room number thirty six. Ironically, Gwen's favorite number.

I glanced up at Loki for a second before taking a deep breath, bracing myself for what might be behind it, pushing it open, and stepping through the doorway.

* * *

**Alright! There's chapter eight! Again, sorry for the extended wait. Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing! The one shot will be up soon, and I think I'll just name it You May Want to be Cautious- Chitauri Attack, but I'm trying to think of a better name. Anyway, have a wonderful day!**


	9. UPDATE (Editing Story and New Chapters!)

**Hi there everyone. Forget-your-woes here. I know it's been forever. This is just an update because I know it's been over half a year since I've updated. **

**First off, I'd like to just say thank you to all of you who might have been hoping I would update soon. I know it's been a very, very long time. **

**Second, I've decided to go through the previous chapters and re-edit them. As I was re-reading through them, I noticed many mistakes. And I may also slow things down between Loki and Laura's relationship. I feel that it may have moved a bit too fast, so I might change a few things. Fear not, the main story-line will be the same, I just think I need to go through and make the story better.**

**Third, I've got a lot of ideas for this story in my head and I just need to figure out the right way to work them into it. To be completely honest, I gave up on this story for a while because I felt that it wasn't very good at all. I thought it wasn't going anywhere so I kind of just stopped writing. I went through a very rough patch in my life the past few months and it took a toll on my writing. I was depressed, in and out of the hospital, and school became overwhelming for me. I'm not going to get into that though, because now I feel happier and I can actually continue this story. I've written so many little drabbles for this story, and I just have to focus on making chapters instead of little ideas. **

**Fourth and finally, since there are only a few months left in school, I should be able to update more often. I'm happy that I'll be able to continue with this story, because I really missed it. **

**Again, thank you to everyone who's stuck with this story. It means a lot to know that I'm writing for at least someone. **

**Before I update with a new chapter, I'm going to edit the past chapters first. It shouldn't take all that long because I have an idea of what I want to do with them. **

**Thank you all for being so patient with this story. **

**Forget-your-woes **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi there everyone. Forget-your-woes here just to say the regular song and dance. I own nothing except for my OCs.**

* * *

Have you ever tried to see the stars at night in a bright place? With all kinds of light all around you, blocking out the stars from your view? And you try desperately to see something- anything in that sky. You try and you try to see the stars or even the moon, but you never can because the lights are too bright around you. Sooner or later after looking for long enough... you lose hope. You give up on trying to see the tiny little stars or the moon. You give up on finding anything different than a blank, black sky.

That's what it was like seeing Gwen in the hospital bed.

It was like I was waiting for her to move, or say anything, or just wake up. But it never happened. It reminded me terribly of when I try to see the stars from my balcony at night. Eventually I had to give up on trying to see her improve that night.

I don't know how long I was there for, I lost track of time.

Loki stayed with me the whole time, but we didn't say anything really. He kind of just held me there and watched me as I stared, waiting and hoping for at least any sign that she might be okay. All I know is that when Loki and I got home, it was midnight.

"It'll be okay, love," was the first thing Loki said to me as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. I held onto him and turned my head so it was right on his chest.

"I'm just… I don't even know. I feel so guilty for this," I said while closing my eyes for a few seconds. Not only did I feel guilty and sad about this, but now I hated Agonia even more than before. "I swear I'm going to kill him, Loki."

"Don't make yourself feel guilty, darling. And that makes two of us that want him dead. I loathe him for doing this to you, and my hatred for him grows more and more each day that you get hurt," Loki said. He pulled me away gently so he could look at me. "But I'll protect you. I promise, Laura, if it's the last thing that I do, I'll keep you safe."

"You're very different, you know that?" I said while looking up at him.

"I've noticed," He sighed and looked away.

"Hey," I said while putting a hand on his cheek, making him look at me again. "I didn't mean that as a bad thing. Different is good to me. But what I meant is that you are completely different from what I thought about you a week ago. Hell, I thought you hated me the first couple days that I actually met you."

"I had to act that way so if you hadn't reacted like you have, then it wouldn't… hurt as much. But luckily, you didn't react like I thought you were going to," Loki said and then smiled.

"One might call me crazy," I finally smiled for the first time in a long time. "Which would make sense considering you nearly scared me to death with that whole thing where you blocked me into the counter and grabbed my arm a few days ago."

Loki gently took the arm that he had hurt that day and then he leaned down and kissed the same spot where there had been a bruise.

"I know," He said softly. "I'm sorry about that, darling. Really, I am. I just had to make it seem as though I didn't… care, because I wasn't so sure how I was going to tell you at that time. I'm sorry though, love, I really am."

I shook my head and smiled.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, I figured that was the reason. Though I still don't get why you felt the need to stalk me, even in the shower," I said, still smiling a bit.

Loki stared at me for a few seconds before he started laughing.

"You really think I did that?" He asked. Loki kept laughing for a bit. "That was a trick, darling. I was trying to mess with you."

"You jerk!" I started laughing and I hit his arm gently. "I thought you really did that!"

"I thought you would catch on!" Loki smirked and shook his head. "I wouldn't disrespect you like that, darling. Don't worry, it was only a trick."

"Well I know that now," I sighed but still smiled. "But I did think you really did that, my mischief maker."

Loki smirked and pulled me closer, then leaned down and kissed me for a few seconds.  
I was still smiling when he pulled away. For the first time since we'd been home, I looked around my apartment. I'd expected it to be a mess from earlier, but it looked like nothing had even happened.

"What the..?" I turned around in a circle and looked around.

"I took care of it. I didn't want you to worry about it," Loki said softly.

I blinked a few times at him and then smiled.

"Thank you," I said before standing up on my tip toes, giving him a quick kiss.

"Anything for you, darling. Don't worry about it," Loki smiled. "It's late, love. Are you tired?"

I nodded and then took his hand, walking to the bedroom. I was wearing comfortable enough clothes, and I really didn't feel like changing.  
I got into bed on my side, and Loki did the same. I curled up next to him so my head was right over his heart. He wrapped an arm around me and held me close, the other hand holding my hand.

"You know, I'm really getting used to this," Loki said and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"So am I," I smiled before I yawned quietly. "I'm glad though."

"Go to sleep, love. You need it," Loki said before leaning down and kissing the top of my head.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

It didn't take long for my mind to wonder. At first I thought about Loki, but then I started to worry about Gwen again. Was she going to be okay?  
I tried to shake it off. I just thought about Loki again and I held onto him tighter.  
Within a few minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

_I'm running. Why am I running? _

_Branches and shrubs are scratching at any skin and pulling at my hair as I run by them. What am I running from? I feel blood trickling down my cheek from a branch that whips me in the face. But I keep running.  
I tripped on a rock and fell down to my knees. My hands and arms got scratched up when I fell. I caught my breath and then slowly stood up. My head was almost spinning and I didn't know where I was.  
I turned around once, becoming aware of my surroundings. There was nothing but trees, bushes, leaves, shrubs, and rocks everywhere. I was in some kind of forest.  
I don't know what I was doing, but all of a sudden I was yelling. At first I didn't know what I was yelling, but then I heard myself.  
"Loki!"  
I screamed and yelled for him repeatedly. I kept yelling and yelling until my throat hurt.  
"Loki!"  
I was panicking now, and I could feel tears starting to work their way to my eyes.  
"Lo-"  
I was cut off when something, or someone, ran into me. They managed to make both of us fall down to the ground, but they made sure I landed on top of them. It knocked the wind out of me and I was gasping for air. It took me a second before I looked at who it was that ran into me.  
"Loki," I breathed out. He looked like me, like he had been running through the woods. He had cuts and scratched everywhere like I did.  
Loki was breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Slowly he sat up and looked at me. It looked like he was about to say something, when his eyes got wide. He was up on his feet, pulling me up with him and shoving me behind him.  
The screech came next. I would know that screech anywhere now.  
Loki had one arm holding me tight behind him, the other ready to defend us from the creature.  
I couldn't see what was going on because Loki was making sure I was fully protected behind him. I heard the creature screech again, and then it seemed like everything went by in slow motion.  
I saw its hand and claws raise and then come down, swiping across Loki's face. Loki turned his head and blood got everywhere. Another swipe of the creatures claw at Loki's abdomen and he started to fall. The creature screeched again and scampered away.  
"LOKI!" I screamed and caught him, slowly sinking down to my knees. Loki was in my arms and my lap. I had tears coming down my face as I looked at Loki.  
He had claw marks across his face, and blood was pooling from the other wound.  
"R-run," He whispered. It was as much as he could manage.  
"Not without you," I said through my tears.  
"No. You have to run right now before it comes back," He said. I could hear the screech in the distance.  
"No! I'm not leaving you here!" I cried.  
"Laura, please," Loki whispered. "Run away from here, love. Please."  
"No," I said again. I needed him.  
The screeches were getting closer.  
"Run," He whispered again. "I'm sorry, darling."  
He coughed and turned his head to the side, spitting out blood. He groaned for a second and then looked back up at me.  
"Loki, please…" I whispered, voice shaky.  
"I'm sorry, darling," He whispered again. His voice was getting weaker and weaker. "Please run. I'm so sorry, darling. I… I…" He coughed up more blood again. "I love you. I'm so sorry."  
His head fell back and his eyes shut. His chest wasn't moving anymore.  
"LOKI!" I screamed. I put my hand on his neck and felt for any pulse. I couldn't find one.  
"Loki, please!" I yelled as more tears started to fall more rapidly now.  
And then there was a screech right in front of me. I looked up and saw the creature only five feet away.  
I quickly stood up, a sob escaping as Loki fell from my lap.  
Then I just took off running. I turned and started sprinting in the other direction, away from the creature and away from Loki.  
As I took a step, all of a sudden my ankle got caught on something.  
No.  
Not caught on something. Caught by something.  
The creature screeched as it whipped me up from the ground by my ankle. I screamed but I was cut off when the creature slammed my body against the nearby tree.  
These creatures were strong, and almost immediately I felt my ribs cracking against the tree.  
And by the time the creature whipped me against the tree again, things had already gone completely black._

* * *

"Come on. Come on, love. Wake up," I could hear his voice. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Loki. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

I sat up quicker than anything and then threw my arms around Loki's neck and held onto him for dear life. I started to cry into his neck, and he just wrapped his arms around me gently and he rubbed the back of my head.

"It's okay, darling," Loki said softly into my ear. "I've got you. You're safe, love, I promise."

I held onto him tighter and just felt his pulse against my forehead. It was okay. He was alive.

Loki was okay.

"You're okay…" I whispered and tried to get myself to stop crying. Loki was okay. He was alive and okay. I didn't need to cry anymore.  
But the nightmare scared me.

I slowly pulled away from Loki and wiped away my tears. I looked up at him and then put my hand on his cheek.

"Don't you dare ever die on me, okay?" I whispered. My voice was threatening to crack.

Loki looked at me for a few seconds and then pulled me so I was closer. He put both hands on either of my cheeks gently and wiped away more of my tears.

"Don't you worry about that, darling," He said softly.  
Loki leaned in and kissed me gently.

"What happened this time?" He asked when he stopped. Loki laid down and took me with him.

I told him all about the nightmare and what happened.  
Loki held onto me tighter when I told him about how he was telling me to run, but I wouldn't. I hesitated when I told him about how he told me he loved me before he died, but I spat it out anyways. I told him about what the creature did to me, and by then I had new tears in my eyes. Loki held me tighter when I was done and then he wiped my tears away gently.

"I'm so sorry, darling," He said while sitting up. I sat up with him and kept my head on his chest.

"It's not your fault," I said softly. "You don't have to apologize."

"But I feel like I should. I hate seeing you get hurt like this, darling. It hurts to see you that way, Laura, and I'm sorry that this happens," Loki said while holding me closer.

"Don't try to blame yourself for this, Loki. I won't let you," I whispered against his chest.

"I know, love. Don't worry, I won't…"

"Don't lie to me," I said while looking up at him.

"It's hard not to blame myself when it feels like it's my fault. But for you, I won't. I know you don't want me to, so I won't," He said before kissing my forehead gently.

"Good," I whispered and then closed my eyes.  
Loki was quiet for a few minutes, just holding me there.

"I love you."

I opened my eyes wide and for a second, I thought I was just hearing things.

"I know that that's probably hard to believe, but it's true. I know hearing that might scare you, but I just had to tell you. It's okay if you don't say anything back, I just-"

I cut Loki off by leaning up and kissing him. I put my hand on his neck and then pulled away and looked at him.

"I love you too," I whispered. "It's okay. I don't care anymore. We've already broken all the rules, Loki. I love you too."

Loki seemed to be in a bit of shock for a few seconds before he smiled and then kissed me again.

"You are amazing," He whispered when he pulled away. Loki kissed my forehead before I laid down. He followed and I moved my head over his chest, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you, darling," Loki said again.

"I love you too," I whispered while smiling, and then closing my eyes.

And I meant what I said. I did. I really did.

* * *

**A bit of a shorter chapter, I think. Anyways, I'm going to aim for making one new chapter each week now. I think I can work with that. **

**I went to the midnight showing of Iron Man 3 last night, and let me just say- OH MY GOD. It was definitely worth it. Go see it if you haven't already (: I'm going to go see it again tonight.**

**Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. **

**forget-your-woes**


End file.
